Another Side of The Moon
by Yan-Yae
Summary: Recorramos la vida de Remus Lupin... Juguemos con los merodeadores, trabajemos en la Orden, lloremos y enamoremosnos con el lobo más querido por todos... Cap. 32, Remus recive la peor noticia, Dumbledore a muerto...
1. El comienzo

**The Dark Side of The Moon**

_Disclaimer_: No soy JK, no soy la Warner, no gano na' de na' con esto... solo satisfacción al leer los RR, jeje.

_Nota_: Con los drabbles que van a formar parte de esta "historia" pensaba hacer un One-Shot desde el punto de vista de Remus sobre lo que paso el día de la muerte de los Potter.

Pero como me estaba quedando con muchos Flash-Back, preferí que quedaran como historias sueltas sobre la vida del hombre lobo más dulce.

Le dedico esta serie de drabbles a Dario (gracias por aguantar mis arranques de locura!!!) y a Ortz, que fueron los primeros en leer esto y darme el visto bueno...

_Nota 2_: Los primeros ocho drabbles (de los que tengo escritos siete) van a estar publicados por orden cronológico.

Espero que les guste y gracias por leer...

Remus John Lupin no era un niño normal. No por el hecho de ser un mago, ¡oh no!, lo que lo hacía "especial" era ser un hombre lobo.

Nadie hubiera imaginado que ese pequeño, dulce y amable, era un licántropo.

Lo era desde pequeño. Tenía siete años cuando fue mordido y, desde entonces, cada luna llena se convertía en lobo.

Todas y cada una de esas noches eran un infierno.

No odiaba a el hombre que lo había mordido, él sabía perfectamente que cuando un hombre lobo se transformaba no podía controlarse y hacía cosas de las que después se arrepentía.

El sueño de su vida había sido, desde antes de ser mordido, ir a Hogwarts. Donde podría hacer amigos.

Pero desde aquella noche, en la que un ser igual a él se había metido en su habitación por la ventana abierta, había dudado si podría ir.

¿Quién, en su sano juicio, metería a un hombre lobo en un colegio lleno de niños y adolescentes?

Él sabía, y lo había escuchado miles de veces, que Albus Dumbledore era un mago excepcional, pero no hubiera imaginado **jamás **que lo admitiría en Hogwarts.

Esa noche Remus John Lupin se durmió abrazado a su carta, la que llevaba la mejor noticia, podría asistir a Hogwarts.

Espero que les haya gustado, este es uno de los caps más cortos (tan solo media hoja de word!).

Si leyeron hasta acá podrían hacer clic en GO y dejar un comentario, ¿no? Jeje

Gracias

Yo confío en Snape.


	2. Conociendonos

The Dark Side of The Moon

Conociéndonos

Nota: bueno este es el 2º capi, espero que les guste y se lo dedico a Darío y Ortz, también a que dejo el RR, gracias y besos.

A leer

-----------------------------------

- Bueno amor, ya es hora, portate bien y no te metas en muchos problemas.

- Esta bien, mamá, no te preocupes- Remus beso a su madre en la mejilla, ya era hora de subir al expreso de Hogwarts, éste sería su primer viaje (aun no podía creer toda la suerte que había tenido).

- Cuidate mucho, Remus, cualquier problema sabes que mamá y yo estaremos para ti. Disfrutalo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, papá.

El anden 9 ¾ estaba atiborrado de alumnos de distintos años y familiares de los mismos. Era difícil caminar entre tanta gente, más aun si llevas un súper baúl contigo...

Ya había visto fotos del Expreso, pero verlo era totalmente distinto, era tan... tan... esplendoroso, llamativo, mágico.

Le costo bastante poder subir, pero cuando lo hizo se asomó por la ventanilla-. Adiós, no se preocupen, estaré bien, cuídense

Remus caminó por el expreso buscando un compartimiento vacío o con poca gente. Finalmente encontró uno, donde solo había un chico, y entró.

- Hola, ¿té molesta si me siento aquí?- el chico lo miró, parecía tan nervioso como el propio Remus, quien pensó que aquel chico también debería ser de primero.

- Eh, sí, sí, siéntate, soy Peter Pettigrew.

- Remus Lupin.

Todo paso muy rápido, se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte en el pasillo, la puerta se abrió y algo (o alguien, o alguienes) aplasto a Remus contra el piso.

- Oh, lo siento mucho- le dijo uno de los muchachos que lo había aplastado, era morocho y usaba anteojos, tendiéndole la mano.

- No hay problema, descuiden. Soy Remus Lupin y él es Peter Pettigrew. ¿Qué sucedió?

- Tuvimos problemas allí afuera- dijo el otro chico también moreno pero de pelo largo y ojos grises-. El cuñado de mi prima Bellatrix quiso darme la bienvenida y justo llegó él- dijo señalando al chico de gafas- y me ayudo a escaparme. Por cierto, gracias. Soy Sirius Black.

- De nada, James Potter.

------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por leer, si pueden porfas dejen un RR...

Actualizaré prontito.

Besos desde Argentina


	3. Luna Llena en Hogwarts

**The Dark Side of The Moon**

by Yan-Yae

_Luna Llena en Hogwarts_

_Disclaimer_:nop, nada mío...

_Nota_: este capi no es lo que quería que fuera, pero bueno... es lo que quiso ser...

_Nota 2_: las fechas que aparecen son los datos de la luna llena del 2007 (la de los meses Septiembre y Noviembre) y 2008 (de Febrero y Marzo).

Gracias a Luna20 por los RR, me dan mucho ánimo.

¡Disfruten!

-----------------------------------------------

_Septiembre 26, 1971_

James bajo a desayunar un poco tarde (se había quedado dormido, para variar), vio a lo lejos a sus amigos y se fue a sentar con ellos.

- Buenos días- saludó.

- Ñueññños- medio saludó Sirius al mismo tiempo que masticaba una tostada, Peter se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano.

A James le pareció que faltaba alguien... contó 1 (Sirius), 2 (Peter), 3 (yo)... 1, 2, 3... _¿y Remus?_

- ¿Dónde esta Remus?

- McGonagall lo fue a buscar ésta mañana (mientras dormías), su madre tubo un accidente y él pasará un par de días en su casa.

-----------------------------

_Noviembre 24, 1971_

- James, despierta ¡¡¡JAMES!!!- gritaba Sirius, James no respondía, estaban tratando, con Peter, de despertarlo hacía ya diez minutos.

- Déjame intentar algo, Sirius... aléjate un poco.

- Ok, todo tuyo...

Peter apuntó el vaso con agua que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y dijo, fuerte y claro, Wingardium Leviosa. Hizo que el vaso levitara sobre James y - ¡¡Splashhhh!- todo el agua cayó sobre su cabeza.

- Ahhhh, me come, me come- comenzó a gritar, sentándose en la cama de golpe y moviéndose agitado.

- ¡¿Quién te come, James?!- le preguntó asustado Sirius.

- El calamar, me come el calamar...

- Déjalo estaba soñando...

- ¿Qué les pasa, están locos?

- Remus está en San Mungo, tubo un accidente en las escaleras, volverá en unos días

- ¿Cómo fue?- pregunto James.

- No lo sé, nadie lo vio.

- Pobre chico, tiene muy, mala suerte, todos los meses tiene un problema.

- Yo diría que le echaron una maldición...

-----------------------------

_Febrero 21, 1972_

- ¿Y Remus? ¿Ya se fue?

- Sí.

- ¿Y esta vez por qué? ¿Su padre perdió la memoria de nuevo, una planta se trago a su madre, un puffkein devoró su casa?

- No, su tía abuela murió, volverá en unos días.

-----------------------------

_Marzo 20, 1972_

Sirius miró el almanaque, ese debía ser el día o tendrían que esperar un mes más.

- Chicos...

- ¿Qué?

- Mañana Remus se irá a su casa de nuevo, habría que hablarle hoy.

- Bien, en cuanto vuelva de... de donde sea que esté.

Remus entró en la sala común, volvía de la enfermería, al día siguiente debería "desaparecer" nuevamente, pues sería luna llena. Odiaba eso, no le gustaba tener que mentirle a sus amigos... pero tenía miedo de que lo rechazaran al enterarse de lo que era: un ser despreciable.

Subió las escaleras que lo llevaban a las habitaciones de los chicos.

Entró y se encontró con que sus amigos mantenían una pequeña reunión.

- Hola, ¿interrumpo?- preguntó.

- No, te estábamos esperando.

- Queríamos hablar contigo.

- Oh, ¿y de qué?

- Ven, siéntate- le dijo Peter señalando la cama frente bacía enfrente de ellos tres.

Remus se sentó, James lanzo un hechizo a la puerta, Peter se movía inquieto y Sirius lo miraba serio.

- ¿Pasó algo grave?

- ¡No!- dijo Peter.

- ¡Sí!- dijeron James y Sirius.

- ¿Sí o no?

- No importa eso, queremos saber algo.

- ¿Qué?, me están poniendo nervioso- se atrevió a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta se borró cuando vio las caras serias de sus compañeros.

- ¿Por qué desapareces todos los meses dos o tres días?- Sirius había sido directo, muy directo.

- Lamentablemente sucedieron cosas, el accidente de mi madre, el mío, la perdida de memoria...

- Siempre desapareces el día de luna llena.

Remus se puso blanco y no contestó.

- No somos tontos, ¿sabes?

Remus seguía sin contestar, se veía anormalmente interesado por sus zapatos...

- Vamos, di algo, te estamos diciendo que ya sabemos lo que tienes.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto?

- Poco más de dos meses.

- Comenzamos a sospechar de tus desapariciones...

- Nadie tiene todos los meses un accidente o un familiar enfermo... o muerto.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer?

- ¿Con qué?

- Conmigo, ¿pedirán que me cambie de habitación o que me expulsen?

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamo James.

- ¿Por qué querríamos eso?- preguntó Sirius.

- Eres nuestro amigo- dijo Peter sentándose junto a él.

- Solo queríamos que supieras que ya lo sabíamos...

-... que no tenías que mentirnos más... a propósito eres pésimo haciéndolo.

- Además queremos ayudarte.

Remus los miró uno por uno de manera extraña, parecía que iba a llorar... y los chicos se asustaron (mucho).

- Gracias- les dijo-, muchas gracias por querer estar conmigo... aunque sea un monstruo.

- ¡No eres un monstruo! Snape sí que lo es y tu no te le pareces.

- Los amigos no solo están en las buenas, sino también en las malas.

- Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?- dijo Peter.

- Hagamos una promesa- propuso James-. Pongan su mano derecha en el centro, con la palma hacia arriba (hacia arriba, Sirius)- todos así lo hicieron, James sacó de su baúl una pequeña navaja-. Ahora, háganse un pequeño corte (¡pequeño, no quiero accidentes!), y unamos nuestra sangre.

- Ahora somos una familia

- Una familia- dijo Sirius-. Es la primera vez que me siento cómodo con ella.

-----------------------------------------------

Y así termina el 3 capi, espero que les haya gustado o que al menos hayan pasado un buen rato...

Todos sus comentarios, preguntas o ideas porfas en RR (los contesto todos)

Cuídense, cyberbesos desde Argentina


	4. El perro descubre al lobo

**The Dark Side of The Moon**

by Yan-Yae

_El Perro descubre al Lobo_

_Disclaimer_: es todo de Row, si fuera mío haría un libro sobre los merodeadores...

_Nota_: siempre quise saber como hubiera reaccionado James al saber que a Remus le gustaba Lily (ojo, que creo que podría haber sido al revés o sea, que a Remus le gustaba Lily antes que a James), entonces decidí escribir uno, pero como no me salía, hice esto.

_Nota2_: muchas gracias a Lna20, herms weasley, xxlizzie, Velia que me dejaron un rr, gracias!!!!

¡Que disfruten!

-----------------------------------------------

Sirius caminaba por la orilla del lago, pensaba en una buena broma para vengarse de Snape. Todavía tenia pelos en... en donde no le daba el sol.

Cuando de lejos vio a Remus y a Evans charlando bajo un árbol.

Vio a Remus reír como cuando James estaba cerca de Evans... como un idiota.

Se fue acercando lentamente, tratando de no ser visto.

- Lily, lo siento, no quise ponerte incomoda, es que...

- Oh, no, Remus, no te preocupes. En cierto modo me halagas... pero yo no...

- Lo sé, siempre supe que solo éramos amigos.

- Gracias por entender.

- Solo espero que las cosas no cambien.

- No cambiaran, eres un gran amigo, no quisiera perderte.

- De acuerdo, ¿todo igual entonces?

- Sí.

¿De que demonios están hablando? Se preguntaba Sirius.

Lily se despidió de Remus, él se la quedo viendo resignado y con nostalgia.

Sirius que, aunque podría parecerlo en algunas ocasiones, no era ningún idiota se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con su amigo... y se indigno mucho.

Salió de su escondite y camino hasta donde estaba Remus, se sentó a un lado de él y bufo fuertemente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Si...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Que qué pasa?!- pregunto Sirus.

- Sí, ¿qué pasa?

- Pasa que te gusta Evans.

- ¿Ehh?- Remus se sorprendió, no por la afirmación, sino por la actitud de Sirius.

- Que TE GUSTA EVANS. No lo niegues.

- No te lo niego- le contestó sonriendo, era cómico ver a Sirius tan exaltado.

- No mientas, se te... ¿cómo?

- Que no te lo niego.

- ¿Y me lo dices tan tranquilo?

- ¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo?- Sirius se veía tan gracioso con esa cara...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, me preguntas? Es la chica de James.

- Sirius, Lily no es la chica de James, no es la chica de NADIE... Además él ya lo sabe.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que él... Eso no importa, a James le gusta...

- A mí también- le dijo Remus serio- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- le pregunto molesto- ¿Qué es James? ¿Esa es la diferencia? Si hubiera sido Peter en vez de James ¿actuarías igual?

Remus estaba enojado, y eso no era bueno. Remus no se enojaba nunca, y menos con sus amigos.

- Ese no es el problema...

- Entonces, ¿cual es? Porque, sinceramente, no te entiendo.

- ¡El problema, el Gran Problema, es que no me lo dijiste A MÍ!

- Sirius, yo...- el enojo de Remus había desaparecido, ahora se debatía entre la risa y la ternura, Sirius estaba **celoso-**. Pense que lo sabías, que James te lo había dicho, lo siento.

- Creí que confiabas en mí.

- Y lo hago.

- No me parece.

- Lo siento.

- Mi perdón es caro, ¿sabes?

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí.

-¿Y si te doy una rana de chocolate y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla?

- ¡Perdonado!, pero las quiero YA.

- De acuerdo- contesto sonriendo, dio un par de pasos y se giro- ¿no vienes?

- Tengo una duda, Remus, ¿qué le ven a Evans?

-----------------------------------------------

Graxias (de nuevo) a todos los RR de los capis anteriores (¡espero más!, jeje).

La velocidad con la que actualizare, es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de RR que reciba. Así que denle duro al GO y díganme que les pareció este retazo de vida del lobito más lindo.

Besos desde Argentina

In Severus trust forever ever


	5. El Problema

El Problema

_Disclaimer_: todo de JKR, mio solo la trama... creo... ahhh, la cancion es de un tal Ricardo Arjona ¿lo conocen? jeje

_Nota_: ya se que el unico invitado a la boda de James y Lily es Sirius pero bueno, esa es la libertad que tiene un escritor de fanfic, puede cambiar las cosas a su antojo... solo coloque las partes de la cancion que me parecian acordes a los sentimientos de Remus en ese momento

¡Espero que les guste!

--------------------------------------------

El lugar estaba hermoso, totalmente en armonía con los novios. Las mesas estaban dispuestas de tal manera que formaban un hueco en el centro, donde se podía bailar.

La fiesta era al aire libre. Las hadas volaban por el lugar junto con las luciernagas dándole al lugar un toque de luz y magia.

Había muchos invitados, desde familiares y amigos hasta profesores y compañeros de trabajo.

Los mejores amigos de los novios se encontraban en la mesa siguiente a la de estos.

Esta ubicación le permitía a Remus observarla desde su mesa sin problemas. Mientras él la observaba, a su lado, Sirius lo observaba a él.

_El problema no es quererte_

_Es que tu no sientas lo mismo._

- Remus...

- ¿Mmmmh?

- Quita la cara de bobo triste.

- Bueno.

- Remus...

- ¿Mmmmh?

- ¿Me estas prestando atención?

- No.

- Ya me di cuenta... Escucha, no puedes estar así, ya sabías que ellos se casarían, lo habías aceptado.

- Ya se, Sirius, no creas que me hace gracia. Pero me duele.

- Entiendo que te sientas así, pero la vida sigue amigo¡tienes 19 años, dragones voladores!

- Ahí viene Peter- le dijo cortandole de antemano el monologo qu no tardaria en llegar.

Y en efecto, ahí llegaba colagusano, despeinado y con un par de copas de más (o unas cuantas).

- ¿Te atropello un tren?

- Jejeeje, más o menos, jeje.

- Esta borracho.

- No me digas, no lo había notado.

- Llevémoslo al baño antes de que lo vea James.

- _Aguamenti_- un chorro de agua le pego de lleno en la cara a Peter, el frío de esta y lo repentino del acto de Sirius lo despabilaron por completo, quitándole la borrachera y dejándole un bonito dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Sirius!

- Presente.

- Eres un bruto, pobre Peter¿estas bien?

- Sí, sí¿tienen una aspirina?

- Nop, y si la tuviera no te la daría, te mereces ese dolor de cabeza¿como se te ocurre tomar de esa manera en la boda de James?

- Es que no me di cuenta, tu sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a tomar...

- Bueno, niños, basta.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio mientras comían, Remus echaba miradas de vez en cuando a los novios.

_Y como desaserme de ti_

_si no te tengo,_

_como alejarme de ti_

_si estas tan lejos._

- ¡Remus, ya basta!

- ¿Qué?- pregunto asustado este.

- Deja de poner esa cara y trata de disfrutar un poco¿quieres?

- Ya veras, la próxima luna llena te daré una paliza- le contestó entre dientes.

- Veremos, Lunático, ya veremos.

- Dejen de pelear. Remus, Sirius tiene razón, disfruta la fiesta.

- Ok, ok, basta de sermones, ya entendí. Desde hoy trataré de desenamorarme de Lily¿de acuerdo?

- Me parece genial, sobre todo porque ahí viene una preciosidad que te a estado mirando durante toda la fiesta.

- Hola- dijo "la preciosidad" de la que hablaba Sirius, era rubia, bella, alta y miraba a Remus con timidez- ¿Bailas?

- ¿Ehmmm?- Remus no sabía que decir, hacia más calor o solo era él.

- Quiere decir que si baila- contesto Sirius por su amigo-. ¿Verdad, Remus?

- Aja...

Remus se veía nervioso, atemorizado y feliz. Mientras bailaba, Sirius y Peter estaban charlando.

- Pensabamos, con Remus, en preguntarte si querias venir a vivir con nosotros, ya que el otro día comentaste que querias irte de tu casa¿que dices?

- No lo se¿no les molesta?

- Para nada, vivimos juntos tanto tiempo que es extraño no estar juntos ahora.

- Entonces, si, me encantaria.

- Genial.

- Me pregunto si a Lily le molestaría que nos fueramos a vivir, los tres, con ella y James.

- Jeje, yo creo nos mataría con solo proponerle la idea, tengo la sensacion de que no nos concidera buena compania para James, jeje.

- A ti no te concidera buena compania, Sirius.

- Hey, que yo no tengo nada de malo...

- Solo las pulgas...

- Pero ahora estoy usando un pulguisida buenisimo...

- Escucha, ten cuidado, la escuche decir que queria presentarte a su hermana

- ¿Cual¿Esa que tiene cara de caballo¿La que esta con los padres de Lily?

- Sí.

- Guacala.

- Por eso te lo digo.

La musica dejo de escucharse, y cada una de las parejas que bailaban se fue a sus respectibas mesas.

James y Lily se pararon en el centro de la pista de baile.

- Queremos agradecerles a todos los que han venido por acompañarnos en un momento tan especial como este.

- Estamos muy felices de que hayan podido venir, estamos realmente contentos de compartir este momento con ustedes.

Sirius se paro de su asiento y pidio la palabra.

- Estube meditando mucho tiempo si debia o no decir unas palabras, y llegue a la conclucion de que debia hacerlo si no queria que James me lanzara una maldicion- todos rieron ante el comentario-. Estoy muy feliz y agradecido porque me hayan nombrado su padrino, es como una recompensa despues de siete años de haber soportado a James ablando de Lily y de haber soportado los gritos de Lily diciendo que JAMAS saldria con un idiota como mi amigo.

- Tengo que confesar que no pensé que mi pelirroja favorita diera el brazo a torcer y aceptara salir contigo Cornamenta, bendito día ese, James estubo 3 horas metido en el baño tratando de arreglase el pelo para temer su primera cita _arregladito._

- Creo que lo mejor que me pasó en esta vida es haberlos conocido a ustedes 4, James quita esa cara que no voy a llorar. Les deceo de todo corazon que sean muy felices y que nos llenen de sobrinitos.

- Ahora, James, queremos pedirte permiso, Remus, Peter y yo, para bailar una cancion con tu adorable y bellisima esposa.

- Si Lily no tiene problema...

- Por supuesto que no¿quien es el primero?

Remus, Sirius y Peter juntaron sus cabezas y hablaron en susurros para que no los escucharan, como si fueran niños de 11 años y no de 19, porque seguian siendo niños, y todos dudaban de que dejaran de serlo en algun momento.

- Elige tu, Lily- le dijo Peter.

- Espero que no les moleste, pero Remus es mi mejor amigo, así que tu primero Rems.

Remus camino hasta la pareja sin apartar los ojos de Lily, estaba temblando.

James solto la mano de Lily y se acerco a donde estaban Sirius y Peter.

- Saben, siempre le he tenido celos a Remus- les comentó.

- Y él a ti.

- Gracias por elegirme primero.

- ¿Como no hacerlo? Eres mi mejor amigo, ya te lo dije.

Remus sonrió, le coloco una mano en la cintura y con la otra tomo una las manos de la pelirroja.

- Estas temblando- le dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos.

- De emoción- le dijo sonriendo-, es la primera vez que bailo con la más bella de la fiesta.

La musica comenzo a sonar.

Remus y Lily, no bailaban, flotaban. Se soltaron las manos, él la rodeo por la cintura y ella por el cuello.

Ella coloco su cabeza en el pecho de él, y él sobre la de ella.

_Como encontrarle una pestaña_

_a lo que nunca tubo ojos,_

_como encontrarle plataformas_

_a lo que siempre fue un barranco._

_Como encontrar en la alacena_

_los besos que no me diste._

Él comenzo a llorar en silencio, ella le limpió las lagrimas.

- Perdoname- le dijo.

- Tu perdoname a mi- le contesto ella.

- Siempre tube miedo de lastimarte- le dijo ella.

- No debes pensar en eso, solo preocupate por ser feliz, te lo mereces.

_Y es que el problema no es cambiarte_

_el problema es que no quiero..._

La canción terminó. James iba a acercarse, pero una mano sobre su hombro se lo impidió:- ¿Qué?- le preguntó a Sirius.

- Espera, Remus se esta despidiendo.

Remus le tomo la cara entre sus manos y la miro fijamente, ella no hizo nada por apartarce.

_El problema no es quererte_

_es que tu no sientas lo mismo._

- Eres bellisima e inteligente, la mujer que siempre quize tener a mi lado. Por mucho tiempo fuiste la dueña de mi corazón... Pero, ahora, debo decirte adios, estas casada con uno de mis mejores amigos. Te agradesco que me entendieras y que hallas sido tan dulce conmigo siempre. Estare para lo que necesites y siempre seré tu amigo...

- Nunca quize hacerte daño.

- Nunca me lo hiciste, Lily.

- ¿Te iras¿Dejaras de verme?

- No, no lo hare, es solo que necesitaba decirte que ya no puedo amarte, es tonto, lo se, pero es mi forma de tratar de dejar eso atras, de empezar a verte solo como mi amiga, mi hermana¿entiendes?

- Sí.

_El problema no fue allarte_

_el problema es olvidarte._

- Siempres seras mi atardecer, pelirroja.

- Y tu seras mi luna llena...

- Gracias- le beso la frente y se fue a su mesa, pero a mitad de camino Lily le tomo la mano, lo volteo y le dió un rapido y corto beso en los labios.

- Adios también a tí- le dijo sonriendo.

James se acerco a ellos, y abrazo fuertemente a Remus.

- Siento haberte lastimado tanto, amigo.

- ¿Tu tambien con eso? Ninguno de los dos me lastimó, James. Estoy realmente feliz por ambos.

Remus se fue hasta donde estaban Sirius y Peter:- Es tu turno, Pet, trata de no pisarla¿si?- le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Y, como te sientes?- le pregunto Sirius al oído.

- Mejor, mucho mejor.

- Entoces ve con la bellesa rubia con la que estubiste bailando, que parece que le gustas bastante, despues me cuentas como te fue.

- Hasta luego, entonces.

Remus se fue a tratar de empezar una "nueva" vida sin su pelirroja.

- Aun no entiendo que les hizo a ustedes dos- le grito Sirius a Remus mientras este se alejaba.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Sirius, solo se que paso.

--------------------------------------------

Bueno eso es todo por hoy...

Nos vemos (o leemos) pronto.

Comentarios, tomatazos, ideas, maldiciones, etc, en RR.

Gracias por leer

Cyberbesos para tods

Yo creo en Sev... y aunque fuera malo lo seguiria adorando, jeje...


	6. Adios

_Adiós_

_Disclaimer: _estoy intentando que la Row me regale a Severus y Ron, pero, por el momento, ellos y todos los demás le pertenecen.

_Resumen_: despedida de Remus, James, Lily y Harry en el cuartel de la Orden antes de que Sirius haga el fidelio.

_Dedicatoria_: enteramente a mi nene hermoso, que es Dario (mi boy), te adoro...

_Nota_: elegí el cuartel de la Orden porque no creo que se hayan despedido en el Valle de Godric.

Este es bien cortito...

-----------------------------------------------

Sabían que no se verían por mucho tiempo. Se miraron a los ojos.

- James, yo no...

- Nunca desconfié de ti, Remus. Sé que eres buena persona, no te preocupes.

Remus asintió y se giro para mirar a Lily.

-Te quiero, lo sabes, no haría algo que te lastimara.

Lily lo abrazó fuertemente-. Shhh, también te quiero.

Remus se acercó a Harry, que dormía en su cochecito, le beso la frente y le dejó un chocolate bajo la almohada.

- No dejes que se lo coma tu padre, es para ti, peque James...

- Por qué no te quedas hasta que llegue Sirius.

- Prefiero que no nos crucemos, sabes lo que piensa de mí, no quiero peleas, no hoy- le dijo serio-. Bueno James, ya es hora de que me valla.

Remus se despidió de Harry y Lily... Se abrazo fuertemente con James. Ambos lloraron.

- Te extrañare mucho, James, por favor, cuídense mucho.

- Yo también a ti.

- Te tengo algo- busco en su capa y sacó una tableta del chocolate favorito de James-, toma, para que no te olvides de mí.

- Hey¿por quien me tomas? Jamás lo haría, eres la vos de mi conciencia¿recuerdas?... pero el chocolate me lo quedo, jaja. No te preocupes tanto, Remus, ya veras que todo acaba pronto.

Se fue del cuartel con un sentimiento aprensivo en el pecho, dudaba que todo terminara pronto.

-----------------------------------------------

No era cortita, era cortiiiiiiiiisimaaaaa...

Recuerden que la velocidad con la que actualizare, es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de RR que reciba... y, si para mañana, tengo 2 rr nuevos subo el proximo inmediatamente

Espero que les gustara...

Besos desde Argentina


	7. El fin de una gran familia feliz

_El fin de una gran familia feliz_

_Disclaimer_(esto me molesta) Con todo el dolor de mi corazón tengo que decir que ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen son mios...

_Nota_: bueno este capi es un puro Angst... y el próximo también (más o menos), sorry por hacer sufrir a Remus, pero esta es una parte crucial en su vida... y tenía que escribirla...

_Dedicatoria_: principalmente a Dario, hermosura de mi vida, por bancarme cada una de mis locuras y por leer cada estupides que te pongo enfrente... y después, a mis queridas lectoras que me dejaron RR's, GRACIAS.

¡A leer!

-----------------------------------------------

Supe desde el momento en que Dumbledore se presento en mi casa esa misma madrugada que algo no andaba bien. Y cuando me lo dijo... era inconcebible. ¿Cómo iban a estar... estar... si Sirius era su guardián secreto?

Dumbledore me había llevado al lugar donde, horas antes, había estado la casa de mis amigos.

Mi estomago se había cerrado, me había faltado el aire y llenado los ojos de lagrimas.

- ¿Peter ya lo sabe?- había preguntado.

- Aun no lo hemos encontrado...

Dumbledore me llevó, hacia donde estaban los cuerpos de Lily y James, me quedé libido...

Como llore en ese momento. Me derrumbe. Me embargo una gran tristeza. Me sentí morir con ellos.

- ¿Y Harry? Por favor dígame que esta bien- le había suplicado.

- Tranquilo, milagrosamente esta ileso, Hagrid se lo a llevado, comprenderás que no es lugar para un niño tan pequeño.

- ¿Quién lo cuidará?

- Se quedara con la hermana de Lily.

- Pero ellas no se soportaban, yo podría cuidarlo...

- Debe quedarse con su familia, Remus- yo solo asentí, no había tenido fuerzas para discutir.

Dumbledore me dejó solo con James y Lily, para despedirme... ¡Dios, no puede estar pasando todo esto!

¿Dónde estás, Peter¿Por qué no vienes? Te necesito... no podré yo solo, por favor, apúrate...

No sé cuanto tiempo hacia que estaba junto a Lily y James cuando se escuchó una gran explosión no muy lejos del valle.

Dumbledore se apareció junto a mí, me tomó de un brazo y volvió a desaparecer, recuerdo que mientras nos aparecíamos tuve un muy mal presentimiento.

Aparecimos en un callejón de lo que parecía ser el pueblo vecino al Valle.

Cuando salimos y vi toda esa destrucción, a los muggles muertos y a Sirius riendo como psicópata mientras era apresado por los aurors, me di cuenta de todo...

_Nos había traicionado. _

- Profesor¿dónde esta Peter?- le pregunte histérico.

- Parece ser que descubrió, de alguna manera, que Sirius era el espía, pero llegó tarde. Buscó a Sirius, lo encontró y Sirius, bueno, él...

- No, por favor, no- caí al piso de rodillas, y no pude pararme... Recuerdo vagamente al dierector abrazarme, diciendo cosas... pero ya nada importaba, _nada_...

-----------------------------------------------

Sé que mucho no les debe haber gustado, pero que se le va a hacer...

Se aceptan tomatazos, flores, ideas... de todo un poco!!!!

Besos desde Argentina


	8. No tan solo

**The Dark Side of The Moon**

by Yan-Yae

No tan solo 

_Disclaimer_: no pretendo ganar nada de dinero con esto... Además, ¿quien pagaría?

_Nota_: Este es el capi que originó esta historia. Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "Stop crying your heart out" de Oasis y "My inmortal" de Evanescence, la música me dio la sensación de perder algo o a alguien importante. Mientras escribía lloraba!!!

Hacia tiempo que quería escribir sobre los sentimientos de Lupin en ese momento. Debió sentirse muy mal y solo. Es una sensación muy fea y depresiva, yo me sentía así mientras escribía.

_Nota 2_: Es un Angst con final feliz, me quedó medio raro...

Este va dedicado, como todos los capis, a mi amorsote...

¡Espero que les guste!

-----------------------------------------------

Mientras en el Reino Unido los magos, y algunos muggles, festejaban la caída de lord Voldemort a manos del hijo de los Potter, en un lugar apartado un joven sufría.

- ¿Estarás bien, Remus?- pregunto Andrómeda-. ¿No quieres nada?

- No te preocupes, ve a dormir, tú también tuviste un día largo, yo estaré bien, tranquila.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Un té?

- No, pero gracias, gracias por todo.

- Sabes que no tienes que agradecerme... Trata de descansar, ¿sí?. En el armario hay frazadas por si te da frío- le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Remus se sentó en la cama y se quedo viendo el vacío, que era casi tan grande como el que él sentía dentro.

Se desplomó en la cama y gruesas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Aun no podía creerlo... era todo tan... tan... _irreal_.

Había pasado tan de repente, todo tan inesperado, tan _doloroso_.

Al principio creyó estar en una de sus tantas pesadillas, pero no era así. Él no sufría de esa manera en sus sueños.

¡Eres un traidor! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle **eso** a James?

Maldito mentiroso, todos confiábamos en ti... Por tu culpa James, Lily y Peter están... No podía decirlo, eso sería asumirlo, y todavía no estaba listo.

¡Te odio, Sirius Black, te odio. Eres un mentiroso. Espero que te pudras en Azkaban!

¿Qué demonios pasó contigo? ¿Qué te ofreció él para que te vendieras así, de esa manera? Tenías todo. Amigos, dinero, fama, ¿qué más querías?

James siempre confió en ti... y yo también. Aun cuando decías que no confiabas en mí... porque yo lo sabía. Podría ser callado, tranquilo, tímido, pero no tonto.

¡Eras nuestro amigo!... y nos _mataste_ uno por uno.

Primero a James, por Merlín, quien sabe lo que debe haber sentido cuando se dio cuenta de que lo habías traicionado o quizás pensó que te habían atrapado y torturado hasta que soltaste todo. Luego mataste a Lily, destruiste, literalmente, a Peter... y por último a mí.

Todavía respiro, pero me mataste. Ahora estoy solo. No tengo fuerza ni ganas para empezar de nuevo.

Tú risa aun me perfora los oídos. Parecías poseído.

¿De qué reías? Destruiste una familia.

¿En qué pensabas? Éramos los mejores amigos, James era como tu hermano y Harry tú hijo.

Por Merlín, Sirius, **¿por qué?**

Un sollozó angustiado escapo de lo más profundo de su alma. No podía contener las lagrimas y le costaba respirar.

Se ahogaba en su propio llanto.

- ¿Por qué, Sirius, por qué?- repetía una y otra vez.

Se sentía solo, tan abandonado, perdido. _Roto_.

Quería desaparecer.

En medio de su angustia Remus no se dio cuenta de que una figura se colaba en la habitación y lo observaba de cerca.

Remus se sobresaltó cuando esa misma figura, que medía menos de un metro, le tocó el brazo.

Se secó las lagrimas de un manotazo y carraspeó.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora, Ninphadora?

- No me llames así- dijo frunciendo el seño la pequeña niña-. Escuche ruidos y me levante a ver.

- Esta todo bien, vuelve a la...

- ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto de repente.

Remus la miró a los ojos y, sin saber porque, respondió-. Porque me he quedado solo.

Tonks se subió a sus rodillas y le abrazó.

- Yo estoy contigo, Remus- también él la abrazó, y no pudo contener las lagrimas. Lloró tranquilo, se sentía contenido y a salvo con ella.

Esa niña siempre lo había querido, y él sentía un gran cariño por ella, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que sería ella quien lo consolara.

Siempre le estaría agradecido.

Cuando ella se fue a dormir, Remus ya estaba mucho más tranquilo y relajado.

Se tomó la poción para dormir sin soñar que le había dado, gentilmente, Andrómeda y se acostó en la cama con una frase en la cabeza-. Te quiero, Remus- y justo antes de dormirse dijo, muy bajito-. Te quiero, Tonks.

-----------------------------------------------

Y así se acaba... o no, jeje.

Espero no tener que escribir más angst... me ponen triste!!!!

Al menos este terminó mejor...

Espero RR así me dan ganas y actualizo rápido.


	9. Tregua

**The Dark Side of The Moon**

by Yan-Yae

_Tregua_

_Disclaimer_: esto es doloroso: ninguno de los personajes son mios, son de la suertuda de Joanne Rowling (que, la muy egoista, no me los quiere regalar)...

_Nota_: creo que no tengo ninguna aclaración esta vez, creo que se entiende bastante... Este capi es un delirio de mi mente cansada que pide a gritos que me valla a dormir, jeje.

Dedicado a ese chico que me hace sentir mariposas en la panza y que me hace querer un poco a Harry, porque es casi igual a él...

¡Disfruten de esta nueva paranoia!

-------------------------------------------------

Remus había observado toda la ceremonia desde lejos, no queria estar cerca de nadie.

No se creía capaz de enfrentar a la madre de Peter que lloraba desconsolada a su único hijo.

Se había sorprendido mucho al ver a Petunia, la hermana de Lily, allí. No pensó que fuera a aquel lugar, pero, al fin y al cabo, pensó, se trataba de su hermana menor y, por más que no tuvieran un muy buen trato, debia dolerle, aunque sea un poco, la muerte de ella.

Espero a que todos se fueran para acercarse a las tres sepulturas, pero la figura de un joven se le adelantó.

Vio como se arrodillaba y depositaba flores en las tumbas de James y Lily.

Solo notó de quien se trataba cuando se paro a su lado.

- ¿Severus?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, Lupin, ese es mi nombre- le contesto sin mirarlo y apenas moviendo los labios.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo que tu.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio, sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

No les importó que comenzara a llover¿cuanto tiempo hacia que no llovía?, se pregunto Remus.

- Nunca le deseé la muerte- confesó, repentinamente, Snape.

Remus optó por no decir nada, aunque, por más que hubiera querido¿qué le tendría que decir?

- Los extrañaré mucho- dijo Remus, no se lo dijo a Snape, sino a James, Lily y Peter... incluso a Sirius.

- Fue grandioso lo que hiciste durante la guerra, Severus- le dijo-, realmente admirable.

- No lo creo, Lupin, hizo cosas terribles, cosas que jamás te imaginarias...

- Pero intentaste enmendar tus errores, eso para mi es suficiente.

- Estas conciente de que esto no ha acabado¿verdad?, sabes que _él_ volvera, tarde o temprano¿cierto?

- Sí, lamentablemente, pero por el momento tendriamos que disfrutar de la calma que tenemos, no sabemos cuanto va a durar.

- Cuando él regrese, tendré que volver a unirme a sus filas y realizar todas las misiones que me ordene, no podré tener paz hasta que todo termine realmente, no disfrutaré pensando en lo que hará cuando vuelva a asumir el poder...

- ¿Te volveras a unir a la Orden?

- Yo soy y seré leal a Dumbledore siempre, no me importa lo que los demás piensen, si me necesita estaré allí.

- ¿Por qué luchas, Severus¿Por un ideal, por una persona, por què arriesgas tanto?

- Lucho por mi, por la vida que quiero y que aun no tengo, lo mio no es idealismo o heroisidad, es solo instinto de supervivencia. No pienso vivir acatando ordenes de nadie, quiero una vida propia.

Se quedó callado por un momento.

- ¿Y tu, Lupin, por qué luchas?

- ¿Yo? No lo se, antes llo hice por mis amigos, pero ahora, no se... es, es dificil¿entiendes?

- No será fácil, Lupin, pero veras que seguirás adelante.

- ¿Así que seguirás en Hogwarts?

- Sí, Dumbledore no quiso darme el puesto de DCAO, pero Pociones me gusta.

- Me encantaría trabajar en Hogwarts, en cualquier puesto... Severus, te lo pregunto nuevamente¿qué haces aquí?

Severus comenzó a alejarse... la lluvia se hacia más fuerte.

- ¿Severus?

- Viene a hacer una promesa que espero poder cumplir¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Esto es solo una tregua?

- Sí, Lupin, no creo que pueda llegar a ser tu amigo jamás, entenderas que han pasado muchas cosas que no puedo olvidar.

- Severus...

- ¿Y ahora qué, Lupin?

- ¿Volveremos a vernos?

- Yo creo que si, es dificil librarse de ti, pero con un poco de suerte, eso ocurrira dentro de mucho timpo.

- Bien, yo creo lo mismo. Adios, Severus, me gustó verte aquí.

- Adios, Remus- estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a oír su nombre de la boca de aquel hombre, esa había sido solo una tregua, y la agradecía mucho.

Remus volteó y volvio a mirar las recientes tumbas y se arrodilló frente a ellas.

- Esto a sido extraño¿cierto?

-------------------------------------------------

Bueno, quedo rarito, pero me gusta. No quise volver a escribir a un Remus angustiado, así que opte por poner esta cosa rara que pasó entre él y Seveus. No se que es lo que tiene pero me gustó este capi, aunque sigo pensando que es raro, jeje, es extraño¿verdad?

Bueno como vengo diciendo hace unos capis, por favor, si tienen ideas haganmelas saber porque yo me estoy quedando sin ellas...

Gracias por leer y dejar RR, me ayudan mucho y me levantan el ánimo. Por cierto, dejenme un RR para saber si les gustó este capi, sé que a veces es dificil tomarse un tiempito para dejar uno (a mi me pasaba), pero hace mucha ilusión recibir uno, para saber si vamos mejorando o empeorando en la forma de escribir.

Muchas gracias y besotes para todos y todas.

Yo creo en Severus


	10. DCAO

**The Dark Side of The Moon**

by Yan-Yae

DCAO (10) 

_Disclaimer_: ¿Esto tiene que ir siempre?... Ufa! Bueno, ok, lo digo, nada de esto es mío, solo es de Rowling y de quien ella quiera.

_Nota_: capi sobre como Dumby convence a Remus de ser profe...

¡A leer!

-----------------------------------------------

Toc, toc.

- ¿Quién es?

- Albus Dumbledore.

Remus corrió a abrir la puerta:- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Que sorpresa! Pase, por favor.

- Gracias, Remus. Me costó un poco encontrarte, ¿sabes?

Remus se sonrojó- Es que, usted sabe, con mi problema no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en un lugar.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Quiere un poco de té?

- Sí, por favor- Remus fue hacia la cocina, Dumbledore se quedó observando la pequeña casa. El recibidor era pequeño, pero acogedor. Tenía aspecto a viejo y familiar, no era muy iluminado. Olía a chocolate y medicina, eso era muy extraño, pero definía a Remus a la perfección.

Remus volvió de la cocina enseguida con las dos tazas de té.

- ¿Cómo a estado, profesor?

- Oh, muy bien, para alguien de mi edad, ¿y tú, Remus?

- Bien, sin contar las lunas llenas, claro esta- río y bebió un poco de té-. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, ¿vino a hablar sobre Sirius?

- Directo al grano, ¿eh?. Pero no he venido a eso realmente, pero ya que sacaste el tema ¿qué opinas? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo escapó?

- Todo lo que sabía de Sirius desapareció hace doce años... No tengo idea de cómo lo hizo, pero deben atraparlo- se quedó callado un momento pensando si debía decirle que era un animago, pero desecho la idea, no podría (ni quería) ver la cara de decepción de Dumbledore cuando se enterará que había traicionado su confianza, aunque hubiera sido un niño cuando lo hizo... Además, Sirius seguramente abría escapado gracias a las artes que le había enseñado Voldemort- ¿Y Harry?... ¿Ya lo sabe?

- Él esta bien, sabe que Sirius se escapó y que debe cuidarse.

- ¿Y que él es su...

- No, no lo creo.

- Es mejor así- bebió más té- ¿Profesor puedo preguntarle algo?

- Claro.

- ¿Cómo es? Me refiero a su personalidad- Dumbledore bebió un poco de té antes de responder, esa era su oportunidad.

- No creo que sea buena idea que yo te lo diga, tendrías una versión incompleta, sería mejor que lo conocieras.

- No puedo, no sería bueno presentarme de repente en su vida diciendo solo "Hola, Harry, soy Remus, era amigo de tus padres y te conocí de pequeño, ¿cómo has estado?". No podría luego de tantos años sin siquiera enviarle una carta.

- Yo creo que a él le encantaría, pero tengo una idea mucho mejor- dejó la taza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, haciendo una pausa teatral-. Sabes que desde hace años tenemos problemas para conservar un profesor de DCAO por más de un año... Vine a ofrecerte el puesto.

Remus se quedo petrificado con la taza a medio camino entre la mesa y la boca.

- Pero... no, no podría, los padres, los chicos... podría lastimarlos...

- Eso no es problema, Severus hará para ti la poción matalobos. Cuando eras estudiante nunca lastimaste a nadie, no debes preocuparte.

- ¿Severus? ¿Severus Snape?

- Sí, es el profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin.

- Nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Pero aun así los padres se opondrían.

- ¿Quién dice que deben saberlo? Además, así conocerás a Harry.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Otro capi llega a su fin.

Este quedó bien raro, pero me gusta...

Ideas, tomatazos, criticas, opiniones, en RR...

Muchas gracias por leer

¡Cyberbesos desde Argentina!


	11. Conociendonos 2

**Another Side of The Moon**

by Yan-Yae

_Conociéndonos 2_

_Disclaimer_: nada es mío, ni lo será jamas... ¡¿por qué?!

_Nota_: Abran notado el cambio en el titulo del fic... o no, jajajaja. Decidí cambiarlo porque al decir The dark side es decir el lado oscuro y era como si vieramos el lado **tenebroso** de Remus, pero el fic no es sobre eso, es sobre el lado **oculto** de Remus, el lado que no conocemos! Por este motivo preferí cambiarle el nombre. Esto no es algo importante ya que la historia sigue siendo la misma pero por si alguien tenia dudas preferí aclararlo.

_Nota 2_: este capi tiene fragmentos y/o diálogos del 3º libro, los puse para darle credibilidad y coherencia a las escenas.

_Nota 3_: es el encuentro de Lupin con Harry en el expreso, visto desde el punto de vista de Lupin, claro.

_Nota 4_: **Mil gracias a XXLizzie, Luna20, Velia y a hermsweasley por dejarme RR's...**

**Nota5: Perdon no actualizar mas seguido...!!!!**

Espero que les guste...

-------------------------------------------------

Remus llegó al andén 9 y ¾ antes que los alumnos, cerca de las 9 de la mañana. No tenía deseos de llamar la atención.

Se subió al expreso y busco el vagón que usaba durante su tiempo de estudiante. Se sentó y se dispuso a tomar una siesta, si bien la última luna llena no había sido tan mala, lo había agotado totalmente.

Un movimiento brusco lo despertó, no abrió los ojos de inmediato porque sintió movimiento alrededor y quería saber a que se debía.

De pronto un frío extraño le oprimió el pecho, y recordó, angustiado, que Dumbledore le había dicho que habría dementores rondando por Hogwarts.

Conjuró unas llamas para iluminar el lugar, y se sorprendió de ver a todos esos niños apretujados unos contra otros en el pequeño vagón.

- No se muevan- dijo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y vio a uno de los causantes de todo el revuelo ocasionado en el tren.

El dementor se detuvo frente a uno de los... ¡No podía ser¡Ese era Harry! Sin lugar a dudas, aun con la poca luz con la que contaban, esos ojos eran inconfundibles, iguales a los de su madre.

Un frío intenso se extendió por todo el vagón, vio a Harry observar a su vez al dementor y como se le ponían los ojos en blanco, entonces reaccionó, superando los malos recuerdos y aferrándose desesperadamente a sus recuerdos más felices.

- Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa. Vete- le dijo al dementor, con vos firme, pero seguía allí y no parecía dispuesto a moverse. Conjuro un patronus y este hizo desaparecer al dementor, Lupin volteó rápidamente a ver a Harry y se encontró con el chico tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Harry¡Harry¿Estás bien?- preguntaba muy asustada la chica castaña que estaba en el vagón, mientras le daba palmadas en la cara.

- ¿Qué?- Harry abrió los ojos, Remus lo noto desorientado. La luz ya había vuelto y el expreso estaba en marcha nuevamente.

La chica castaña y el chico pelirrojo que habían estado tratando de despertar a Harry lo ayudaron a levantarse.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Sí- dijo Harry, mirando rápidamente hacia la puer­ta- ¿Qué ha suce­dido¿Dónde está ese... ese ser¿Quién gritaba?

- No gritaba nadie.

- Pero he oído gritos...

Remus los noto a todos muy pálidos, revolvió en los bolsillos de su túnica los chocolates que había guardado.

- Toma- le dijo a Harry, entregándole un trozo-. Cómetelo. Te ayudará.

Harry cogió el chocolate, pero no se lo comió.

- ¿Qué era ese ser?- le preguntó.

- Un dementor- trató de responder con la mayor naturalidad posible para que no se notara su nerviosismo, mientras repartía el cho­colate a los demás-. Era uno de los dementores de Az­kaban.

- Cómanselo les hará bien. Discúlpenme, tengo que hablar con el maquinista...

No se dirigió a hablar con el maquinista, solo había buscado una excusa para salir de ese lugar. ¡Estaba huyendo! Pero, es que, no sé sentía capas de aguantar las ganas que tenia de abrazar al chico. Era tan parecido a James, pero la manera de mirar y hablar, sin contar el color de ojos, eran heredados de Lily.

Había salido del vagón con la intención de aplacar, no solo las ganas de abrazarlo sino también los recuerdos que habían acudido a su mente tan de pronto.

¡Dragones voladores, contrólate, Remus!

Trató de relajarse lo más posible y regresó al vagón. Se sonrió al ver que no se habían comido el chocolate.

- No he envenenado el chocolate¿sabéis?

Harry, medio avergonzado, según noto Remus, le dio un mordisco.

- Llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos- les dijo- ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?- se dio cuenta tarde de que lo había llamado por su nombre,

- Sí- le contestó un poco confuso.

- Bueno, si necesitan algo búsquenme, estaré cerca de los baños.

Salió apresuradamente del lugar, y se volvió a reprender mentalmente.

Ese sería un año difícil, con Sirius fuera de Askaban, aparentemente buscando a Harry, con los dementores dando vueltas constantemente, con los recuerdos dando vuelta por su cabeza, cada vez más intensamente...

Pero, lo importante, era que volvía a Hogwarts.

No sabía si era causa de la nostalgia que se había apoderado de él las últimas semanas, pero, esa noche, Hogwarts estaba más espléndido que nunca.

-------------------------------------------------

Nuevamente les doy las gracias por leer y, por favor, por favor por favor, dejan RR, de verdad es muy importante para mi saber su opinión sobre los capis: si les gusta, si no les gusto, si creen que estoy cometiendo un asesinato contra la literatura, jejeje...

Bueno, ya no los aburro les mando besotes para todos y todas


	12. En Casa

**Another Side of The Moon**

by Yan-Yae

**_En casa_**

_Disclaimer_: ok, ok, nada es mio, contentos???

_Nota_: Retaso de la estancia de Remus en Hogwarts.

Va dedicado a todos los que me leen, gracias y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, es que quiero escribir más sobre Remus como profe y no me sale!!!!! Estoy bloqueada!!!!! Help me...

-------------------------------------------------

- Escuchame bien, Sirius, si nos descubren...

- ¡Pero fue tu idea! No intentes echarme la culpa.

- Es que era eso, solo una estupida idea. No tenías que ponerla en marcha.

- No decias lo mismo hace una hora... Además, sabes bien que me encantan tus ideas y que nunca dejo pasar la oportunidad de ponerlas en marcha, es TÚ culpa por contarmela.

- Ok, soy un inconciente por contarle a otro inconciente, mucho más grande que yo, mi "gran" idea¿no te parece demasiado poner polvo pica pica en los asientos de Slytherin- al ver la cara de regosigo de su compañero, añadió, de forma desesperada- ¡Es Navidad!

-------------------------------------------------

Remus se removió entre las sabanas de su cama y despertó con una sonrisa, recordaba aquel día, James y Peter estaba confinados a una semana de trabajo con Filch por lo cual les tocaba a el y Sirius llevar a cabo aquella broma. Había sido tan divertido, a pesar del castigo que McGonagall les puso después.

Extrañaba esas guerras de bromas que tenían con los Slytherin's.

Ultimamente soñaba mucho y con muchas cosas diferentes, pero siempre había algo que se repetía en sus sueños: Sirius Black, se presentaba de diversas maneras ya fuera mediante objetos, su forma animaga o humana, siempre estaba en sus sueños.

Cada vez que despertaba de uno de esos sueños olvidaba que ya no tenía 6 años, que ya no era su amigo y que, ese que había sido su amigo, era un asesino.

Pero cuando lo recordaba, se odiaba así mismo por extrañarlo y lo odiaba más a él por traicionarlo y dejarlo solo.

-------------------------------------------------

Estaba desayunando en el Gran Comedor, observando a los alumnos, cuando Dumbledore llegó.

- Profesor Lupin, venga, siéntese aquí, me gustaría charlar con usted.

Remus se sentó rapidamente a la derecha del director.

- ¿Estas feliz en Hogwarts?- la pregunta lo sorprendió, se esperaba otra cosa.

- Claro, muchísimo. Realmente disfruto dando clase, y los chicos, me atrevo a decir, también.

- ¿Y con Harry¿Cómo esta tu relación con él?

- Bien, es un excelente chico, timido. Pensé que sería más parecido a James, aunque se ríe como él y tiene su picardía es más como Lily, tiene su luz.

- Es cierto- hizo una pausa para saborear el helado de limón y arándano-. Supe que le estas dando clases particulares.

- Son clases contra dementores, lo afectan más que a los demás y quiere defenderse, es lógico.

Harry entró en ese momento, con Neville y Seamus, al Gran Comedor.

- Es raro que no este con Ron y Hermione, él debe estar durmiendo y ella en la biblioteca, es igual todos los sábados.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó asombrado el director.

- A Hermione me la encontré varias veces allí y escuché a Ron diciendole que debería descansar hasta tarde los fines de semana, como él. Esos tres son inseparables.

- La nueva generación de Merodeadores, aunque los gemelos Weasley son tan terribles como lo eran ustedes¡y ellos tan solo son dos!

- Lo se, han intentado darme la bienvenida con un par de bromas y, debo agregar, fracasaron en todas. No saben como lo hago, pero es que son el mismo estilo de broma que les haciamos a los profesores nosotros.

-------------------------------------------------

Ya había terminado, el último ensayo estaba corregido y apilado junto al resto. Las clases del día siguiente estaban arregladas.

Se puso su gastado pijama y se metió en la cama.

Miró por la ventana la luna casi llena, ya se había tomado la asquerosa poción, en dos días sería, nuevamente, el lobo calmado.

Extrañaba correr por el bosque, sentir esa libertad.

Extrañaba correr por el bosque con sus amigos, sentir que volvía a ser parte de esa extraña manada.

Le dio la espalda a la ventana y antes de dormirse, pensó que hacia muchos años que no era tan feliz como en esos momentos (y algo en su interior le decía que pronto lo sería aun más), y sospechaba que era gracias a la magia misma de Hogwarts.

Allí se sentía en casa.

-------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado, para el proximo capi voy a tardar un poco más porque, como ya dije más arriba, no se muy bien que escribir, quiero escribir más acerca de la estancia del lobito en Hogwarts y, realmente, estoy en blanco, trabada, sin inspiración.

Tengo más capitulos hechos pero son de mucho más adelante en la linea temporal, y no los quiero subir todavía por ese motivo.

Si a alguien se le ocurre, cualquier idea será bien recibida.

Bueno, no aburro más con mi discurso.

Besos a todo el mundo!!!!!!

**P.D: dejenme review, plis!!!!**


	13. Luz de Luna

**Another Side of The Moon**

by Yan-Yae

_Luz de Luna_

Disclaimer: nop...

Notas: Remus si tomó la poción mata lobos y, así, el lobo quedara tranquilo pero decidí que el lobo mantuviera su mente/personalidad y no la de Remus¿se entiende? Creo que me enredé, jeje...

Se sienten tan lindo todos los RR que me mandaron, muchas gracias: FrogizZ94, Francesca, SchwarzesZone, xxlizzie, Luna20, Velia, herms weasley, Amyvamp, lullabie... De verdad me hace bien leer sus comentarios y saber que me leen y siguen la historia con entusiasmo.

Espero que les guste, porque este va dedicado a tods ustedes...

-------------------------------------------------

Sintió ese dolor en el pecho, estaba llegando el momento.

Dolía, pero era un dolor diferente a los demás.

Sentía como se deformaban sus huesos y se desgarraban sus músculos.

Era parecido a la maldición cruciatus, aunque se sentía distinto, no sabía como explicarlo.

Una vez terminado todo el dolor, el lobo estaba liberado.

Olfateó el lugar y ¡qué alegría sintió!

Estaba en ese lugar nuevamente, el lugar donde se encontraba con sus amigos.

Volvió a olfatear, esta vez el aire, en busca del perro, el ciervo y la rata.

No estaban, el lobo recordó de pronto todo.

Sus amigos lo habían abandonado hacía ya mucho, pero aquella casa lo hizo olvidarlo por un momento, como le había sucedido hacia poco en aquel castillo.

Había sido de apoco. Primero fue el ciervo, había ido a visitarlo de vez en cuando y luego no volvió. Luego la rata, a quién había sentido extraña en sus últimas visitas. Por último el perro, también había estado extraño las últimas veces que lo vio, pero aun así jugaba con él y se divertían.

Desde entonces había estado solo, aburrido.

Se acostó sobre unas frazadas que había en el piso, tenía sueño.

Cuando la noche estaba acabando y el sol pugnaba por salir, algo despertó al lobo. Ese olor, ese olor.

Estaba seguro de que había sido real, como lo había estado en el castillo.

Ese olor lo conocía, pertenecía a un perro negro y grande... y había estado allí, en esa casa, hacía solo unos momentos.

Sintió la misma emoción que cuando sintió el olor de la rata cerca.

¿Serían sus amigos regresando¿y el ciervo?

Seguro en unas lunas llenas más lo vería de nuevo. A él y a sus amigos.

El sol salió y la luna se ocultó.

El lobo dejó de ser lobo y el hombre volvió a aparecer.

¿Habría Sirius ido hasta allí esa noche realmente? Sacudió la cabeza, no, seguramente no.

La nostalgia le había jugado una mala pasada al lobo y había confundido olores, como le pasó con Peter. Porque Peter estaba muerto y Sirius... él sí estaba cerca, pero no se atrevería a ir allí, menos en luna llena.

El hombre se vistió y salió de la casa de los gritos adolorido, intentando dejar atrás lo que había le había hecho pensar el lobo.

Ja, los cuatro reunidos nuevamente, imposible.

Había sido una mala idea ir allí.

-------------------------------------------------

No creo que sea necesario aclararlo pero Remus, mejor dicho el lobo, sí olfateó a Peter como rata en el castillo.

Sirius si fue a la casa de los gritos esa noche, pero percibió al lobo y se marchó de inmediato. Remus debería hacerle más caso al lobo.

James fue el primero en dejar de ir a las transformaciones de Remus, porque estaba escondido con el fidelius. Peter después porque se convirtió en mortífago y había notado que el lobo desconfiaba cada vez más de él. Sirius, a pesar de pensar que el traidor era Remus siguió acompañándolo en sus transformaciones, con la esperanza de estar equivocado y dejó de ir, porque fue a Askaban.

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad siempre había querido escribir desde el punto de vista del lobo, espero haberlo hecho bien.

Espero mi alimento de cada día, sus RR, por fis.

Gracias por seguir la historia.

Besotes


	14. Nota de la Autora

**Another Side of The Moon**

**_By_**

**Yan-Yae**

_Nota de la autora_

Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón el apoyo que me dieron a lo largo de lo que va de la historia se que no la lee mucha gente, pero me basta con saber que la leen ustedes!

Me es de mucha ayuda leer sus mensajes y saber que les agrada mi historia.

Muchas veces me duermo o no me puedo dormir (la mayoría de las veces es así) pensando en coo seguir la historia, en como mejorarla, de que punto de vista escribir, etc.

A veces quiero escribir algo cómico y termino escribiendo un drama y viceversa, pero generalmente me gustan los resultados, como me paso con el capítulo de Severus y Remus (La Tregua), que me termino saliendo una cosa rara que me encantó y terminó siendo mi capitulo favorito. ¿Cuál es el capi favorito de ustedes? Me gustaría saberlo así que cuando me dejen un RR diganmelo, por fa...

Me gusta mucho, más de lo que creía posible, escribir sobre Remus. Es que es un personaje muy especial, tan bueno y que ha sufrido tanto y tantas injusticias. Es un guerrero, buen amigo y también, cuando quiere, un tipo severo.

Tengo ganas de escribir de Severus, pero no me animo, es un personaje tan bien armado que me da un poco de miedo, jeje, me fui de tema...

Bueno, el motivo de esta nota de autor es debido a que escribi un capitulo BONUS, bastante cómico, me gustó mucho como quedó (es una locura), de la época de los merodeadores... Tengo pensado subirlo como regalo cuando llegue a los 22 RR (el 22 es porque es uno de mis números favoritos junto con el 13)... Así que rápido!!! Denle al botoncito de GO

¿Esto se considera chantaje?

Besotes y muchas gracias por su tiempo

P.D: me olvidaba de algo importante, acepto retos (por ejemplo: quiero que aparezcan Remus, Peter y aparezcan las palabras dinero, comida, sucio y amarillo, o quiero que Remus le de consejos a James para declarársele correctamente a Lily y que funcione) o ideas...

Ahora si, besos y espero sus RR!!!!


	15. Las mentiras tienen Patas cortas

**Another Side of The Moon**

by

Yan-Yae

_Las mentiras tienen patas cortas_

Disclaimer: son de una tal Rolling o Roglin o era Rowling, bueno no importa...

Nota: PERDÓN!!!!!!! Soy un desastre, esta vez sí que tarde demasiado, perdón, perdón, perdón...

-------------------------------------------------

- Bien hecho, chicos, nos vemos en la próxima clase- Remus dio por terminada la clase con los de 2º-. Ginny, espera, necesito preguntarte algo.

Espero a que los alumnos se retiraran y le preguntó-. Hoy ejecutarán a Buckbeak¿cierto?

- Sí, se supone que en cualquier momento llegará el ministro con alguien del consejo.

- Mmm, de acuerdo... ¿Has visto a Ron? Necesito hablar con él sobre un trabajo...

- Debería estar en la sala común, si lo veo le aviso.

- Gracias- le dijo con vos amable-. Adiós.

- Adiós- Remus no la escucho, se había puesto a buscar entre sus papeles un pergamino viejo y amarillento- ¿Dónde lo puse? Demonios, Accio Mapa del Merodeador. Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas- en el pergamino comenzaron a aparecer líneas y puntos con nombres-. Haber chicos¿dónde se metieron?- no le resultó difícil hallarlos, estaban en la cabaña de Hagrid. Le tomó unos segundos notar un 5º nombre dentro de la cabaña, había estado tan abstraído en el trío que no lo había notado antes.

Sintió que el aire se convertía en hielo en sus pulmones.

Tubo la urgente necesidad de sentarse

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El cartelito junto al quinto punto rezaba: Peter Pettigrew.

Se quedó estático, en shock, observando como los cuatro se alejaban de la cabaña. Tubo un sobresalto cuando el punto de Sirius Black saltó a la vista, arrastrando a Ron y a Peter hacia el sauce boxeador.

Salió corriendo del aula preocupado por lo que podría pasar, confundido. Peter estaba vivo, pero ¿cómo y por qué?

Algo olía mal y presentía que el mal olor provenía de una escurridiza rata.

El pasaje a la casa de los gritos era demasiado pequeño y le costaba avanzar.

Una vez que llegó a la casa todo sucedió muy rápido.

El abrazo con Sirius, la verdad sobre Peter, Snape golpeando la pared, la huida de Peter y su transformación en lobo.

Al día siguiente, Remus se presentó en el despacho del director y renunció, nada de lo que dijo Dumbledore pudo convenserlo de que se quedara. Ya todo el colegio sabia de su condición y no quería causar mas problemas.

Cuando cruzo la verja del colegio en su carruaje volteo a verlo. No seria la ultima vez que lo vería, estaba seguro, pero pasaría bastante tiempo.

Cinco minutos después, un gran perro negro subió a su carruaje.

- ¿Sirius?- casi gritó- ¿Qué demonios... ¿Estas loco?

- Casi¿sigues viviendo en...

- No, he estado mudándome de casa por mí...

- Pequeño problema peludo, lo imaginé. Envíame una lechuza solo con tu dirección, ponle el mismo encantamiento que al mapa, con la misma contraseña.

- Bien¿dónde estarás mientras tanto?

- Aquí, hallá, en ningún lado- dijo mientras se paraba dispuesto a salir del carruaje.

- Cuídate.

- Tu también, nos veremos pronto.

- Adiós, Canuto.

- Sr. Lunático no se le dice adiós a un amigo, es hasta pronto- y antes de que Remus pudiera contestar, Sirius se transformo y saltó del carruaje, y corrió directo a las montañas.

- Sinceramente enloqueciste- gritó al aire.

-------------------------------------------------

Otra vez, PERDÓN!!!!!!!!!! Estoy sin teclado y tuve que escribirlo con el teclado de window's, ese que aparece en la pantalla y hay que apretar las letras con el ratón... tarde un montón!!!

Tomatazos en RR!!!

Besos


	16. Todo vuelve a empezar

Todo vuelve a empezar 

_Disclaimer_: nada es mío, lamentablemente.

_Nota_: en este capi esta todo muy claro, así que solamente voy a agradecer a todos los que me dejaron rr, muchas gracias a: Luna 20, Velia, xxlizzie, FrogizZ94, SchwarzesZone (amiga te elegiste un nombre bien difícil, jejeje, te quiero) y Francesca que siempre encuentran un momentito para dejarme su opinión... También gracias a Yuki Asamiya, que es mi nueva lectora (que lindo!!!) y se tragó todos los capis de una...

Y a todos los que me leen y no dejan mensajes también muchas gracias.

-------------------------------------------------

Remus salió de la ducha igual de nervioso que cuando entró.

Sabia que esa noche se realizaría la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos (¿y quién no?), y esa era la causa de su nerviosismo. Había querido asistir, pero por razones obvias, había terminado por desistir.

Se cambió rápidamente, tomo un libro y se sentó frente a la chimenea. Esperaba que Sirius le mandara pronto una lechuza para contarle como le había ido a Harry.

Un fuerte ladrido y el constante ruido de _algo _rasguñando su puerta lo despertó.

Aun adormilado se acercó a la entrada de su casa.

- ¿Quién es?- su respuesta fue un fuerte ladrido seguido de un gruñido.

- ¡¿Sirius?!- preguntó alarmado, al mismo tiempo que habría la puerta. El enorme perro entró velozmente a su casa y se transformo en Sirius.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- le preguntó mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿No escuchaste las noticias?- ante la negativa de Remus, siguió hablando-. El chico Diggory murió.

- ¡¿Cómo, tuvo un accidente?

- No, Peter lo mató.

- ¿Peter? Sirius explícate bien, no entiendo nada.

- Veras- comenzó Sirius muy alterado-, hace cerca de seis horas Harry apareció aferrado al cuerpo de Diggory y a la copa, era un maldito traslador- Remus lo miraba atónito, tratando de entender todo lo que Sirius le decía-. Harry y Diggory tomaron la copa al mismo tiempo y fueron trasladados a un cementerio, al llegar allí apareció Peter y por orden de Voldemort mató al chico.

- ¿Voldemort?- pregunto asustado.

- Volvió, Remus, él volvió... y casi mata a Harry esta noche. Peter hizo un conjuro y le devolvió su antiguo cuerpo a Voldemort. Harry y el se enfrentaron. ¡Por Merlín, Remus! No sabes en el estado que estaba Harry, estaba aterrorizado-. A Sirius se le aguaron los ojos. Remus le pasó un brazo por lo hombros-. Dumbledore me mandó a buscarte, esta reuniendo a la Orden del Fénix.

- Todo vuelve a empezar, ¿cierto?

- Eso parece, Lunático.

- Tenemos que estar más juntos que nunca, hay que proteger a Harry aunque nos cueste la vida- le dijo a Sirius mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si algo me pasara, si tuviera que volver a Azkaban, prométeme que lo cuidaras, por favor, Remus, prométemelo.

- Sabes que lo haré, te lo prometo, Sirius.

- También prométeme que te cuidaras...

Remus no necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos para saber como se sentía-. No pasará lo de la última vez, Canuto. Ahora, tranquilízate y date una ducha, hueles a perro mojado, te prestare unas túnicas limpias.

- Será lo mejor, Dumbledore me obligó a darle la mano a Quejicus, necesito desinfectarme ¡ya!

-------------------------------------------------

El fin de otro capi, todo lo que tengo que decir es ¡¡¡mil perdones por decirle a Sev Quejicus, pero esa es la personalidad de Sirius y tuve que usar ese maldito apodo!!!

Antes de que me olvide, me quedó un hueco enorme de la vida de Remus (todo el 4º año de Harry), es que tenía algo en mente y otro poco escrito, pero quería actualizar rápido como disculpa por la demora del capi anterior, además, claro, de que mi muso se fue de vacaciones con una musa que se encontró por ahí!!!!! (Supongo que la culpa es mía porque no le presté mucha atención la última semana, pero, qué iba a hacer yo?! Mañana (Viernes 30) es mi graduación!!!!)

Ya no les quito tiempo

Gracias por leerme

Bye

Besotes


	17. Encuentros

**The Dark Side of The Moon**

by Yan-Yae

_Encuentros_

_Disclaimer_: todo lo que reconozcan no es mío...

_Nota_: Volví¡No morí! Perdonen mi asqueroso retraso, me odio a mi misma... tuve que ir a dar unas materias al cole (que di mal) y entre el estudio y que mi muso sigue de vacaciones no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, no es excusa, ya lo sé, pero es lo que pasó.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y aguantar tanto retraso, este capitulo va dedicado a todas y todos ustedes!!!!

(Besos para Claudia)

-------------------------------------------------

- Fue una gran idea utilizar la casa de tus padres como cuartel general- le decía Remus a Sirius, mientras los miembros de la nueva Orden llegaban-. Aunque habrá que realizar una gran limpieza.

- Ese elfo...- Sirus había comenzado a hablar de Kreatcher de nuevo cuando Remus se desconectó del mundo.

Una figura había ingresado en la cocina acompañada de _Ojoloco_ y Kinsley.

Había llamado su atención no solo por el tono azul eléctrico de su cabello, sino porque al entrar en la habitación había tropezado con sus propios pies y empujado a _ojoloco_, que casi cae al suelo.

- ¡Ten más cuidado, Nimphadora!- gruñó.

- ¡Qué no es Nimphadora¿Podrías llamarme solo Tonks?... por favor- terminó suplicando.

¡No podía creerlo¿Esa era la pequeña Nimphadora Tonks? La última vez que la había visto tenía nueve o diez años.

- ¡Sirius!- exclamó ella y Remus aun en otro mundo la vio acercarse- No te había visto. Mis padres no vendrán, mi madre esta enfadada con Dumbledore por dejar que me uniera a la Orden.

- Pero tienes 23 años y eres auror...

- Sí, sí, ya se lo he dicho y mi padre también, se le pasará pronto-. Miró más allá de Sirius, hacia Remus-. Oh, hola.

- Hola, no creo que me recuerdes, soy...

- Remus, lo sé, te reconocí enseguida¿cómo has estado?

- Bien, bien¿y tu?

- Trabajando como auror con Kinsley y Moody, hasta que se retiró.

- Me alegro mucho ¿y Andrómeda y Ted?

- Mi madre enfadada, como dije antes, pero están bien. Escuche que diste clase en Hogwarts.

- Sí, di DCAO. - Ese puesto esta maldito, no recuerdo que ningún profesor haya estado más de un año en esa materia. - En nuestra época de estudiante tampoco duraban más que eso¿verdad, Sirius?- volteó a verlo pero no estaba- ¿Sirius? - Allí esta- Tonks le señaló el otro extremo de la habitación, Sirius estaba manteniendo una conversación, muy interesante por lo que se veía, con Kinsley. - ¿Cuándo se fue? En ese momento llegaron McGonagall, Snape y Dumbledore. 

- Buenas noches¿estamos todos?

- No, todavía no llegaron Molly y Arthur. - Aquí estamos, aquí estamos. Sentimos el retraso. - No te preocupes, Molly. -Casi tengo que hechizar a Ron, quería venir a toda costa. No entiende que es muy peligroso y el muy chico. - Tiene quince años, Molly, y a demostrado ser totalmente capas. - ¡Es un niño, Sirius!- le espetó Molly. - Un niño que... - Sirius, no empieces- le susurró Remus, acercándose. - ... se ha enfrentado a más cosas que muchos de aquí- siguió Sirius, ignorando a Remus. - Bueno, bueno, orden, no peleemos entre nosotros. Sirius tiene razón, Molly, querida- ella lo miró indignada-, el Sr. Weasley es totalmente capas y se ha enfrentado a muchas cosas, como también lo han hecho la Sta. Granger y Harry. Aun así no pretendo que ninguno se una a la Orden a tan temprana edad, su lugar esta en Hogwarts y allí estarán, tratando de vivir tranquilos y despreocupados. 

-------------------------------------------------

- Para terminar con la reunión de hoy voy a designar a la guardia que traerá a Harry aquí en unas semanas: Emmeline Vance, Nimphadora Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge y Sturgis Podmore.

- Profesor Dumbledore, yo... - No, Sirius, tu te quedas aquí, nadie debe verte¿entendido?- la mirada de Dumbledore, aunque amable, no daba lugar a réplica-. Arthur, Molly, creo que lo más conveniente sería que se mudaran aquí, al menos por un tiempo, ya que Molly se ofreció a encargarse la limpieza de la casa, eso, claro, si Sirius esta de acuerdo. - Si, no hay problema...- dijo sin mirarlo. - Remus, también deberías quedarte. 

- Como usted diga, profesor.

-------------------------------------------------

Remus estaba en la cocina preparándose un té cuando escucho una silla moverse y un cuerpo caer sobre ella.

- Tampoco puedes dormir¿he?

- No... en realidad no lo he intentado tampoco, odio, realmente odio esta maldita casa.

- Siento que tengas que estar aquí- dijo Remus de espaldas a Sirius. - Es mejor que la celda de Askaban, más grande al menos. - ¿Quieres té? - Bueno- Sirius se lo quedó observando un momento-. Aun no entiendo tu manía de hacerlo a mano. - Es más rico de esta forma- dijo sonriendo. - Mentiroso- una pequeña sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro-, es que sabes hacerlo, si usas magia té queda horrible. - Oh, vamos, eso no es cierto, hieres mis sentimientos- le tendió la taza de té-. No deberías hacer enojar a la persona que te hace la comida¿sabes? - Pero es verdad, Peter usaba magia y hacía un té delicioso... Asquerosa rata, es horrible que todos los buenos recuerdos del pasado tengan que empañarse por su simple presencia. - Pero no es eso lo que te quita el sueño, no es Peter. 

- No, es Dumbledore, sé que tiene razón, pero no quiero pasarme el día y la noche encerrado, no escapé de la cárcel para entrar en otra.

- Pero, como tu dijiste, tiene razón.

- ¿Y tu?

- ¡¿Yo qué?!

- Tenemos que eliminar esta molesta costumbre de responder con preguntas. ¿Qué por qué no puedes dormir?

- No lo sé, Tonks me dijo...

- ¿Tonks?

- Sí, tu sobrina.

- ¿Desde cuando es Tonks¿Tanta familiaridad tienen ya?

- Es Tonks desde que casi me arranca la cabeza por llamarla Nimphadora, así que no empieces.

- Mmmm¿y qué te dijo que te quita el sueño? Si sé puede saber, claro- la mirada de Sirius indicaba que si se _podía_ saber o no, no le importaba e iba a tener que contárselo de todos modos.

- Solo dijo que Andrómeda quería matarme porque no tenía noticias mías desde hace tres años.

- ¿Nada más¿Solo eso?

- Es que me quedé con cargo de conciencia, ellos estuvieron conmigo en el momento más difícil de mí vida. ¿Qué más querías oír?- le preguntó y la mirada de Sirius le dijo todo-. ¡Hay, Sirius! Ya estas muy mayorcito como para jugar a cupido.

- ¿Y quien dijo algo de jugar a cupido¿A caso quieres que...

- ¡Tiene diez años menos que yo!

- Trece años menos, y eso no tiene nada que ver. Así que ya estuviste pensando en eso¿he?

Ok, Sirius, acepto que es linda y eso, pero...

- También es graciosa e inteligente¡es ideal para ti!

- No juegues, apenas la conozco.

- Pero...

- Me voy a dormir.

- ¡No huyas de la verdad, cobarde!

- Adiós- Remus subió corriendo las escaleras seguido de Sirius.

PLAF

- ¡¡¡HAY!!! Eso fue grosero- gritó tomándose la nariz, Remus le había cerrado la puerta en la cara-. Si algo le pasa a mi preciosa nariz, me encargaré de que toda la Orden se entere de tus oscuras intenciones para con mi sobrina.

-------------------------------------------------

Al fin!!!!! Este capi se me hizo eterno. No me termina de gustar, lo siento flojo, pero es lo que salió y quería dejarles un regalito navideño...

Estén atentas que en cuanto llegue a los 22 RR subo el Capítulo Bonus!!!!!

¡¡¡Espero que tengan una Navidad Mágica!!!

(y por si no nos leemos un año mucho mejor)

BESO


	18. Tarde agitada en Grimmauld Place nº 12

**Another Side of The Moon**

_by_

**Yan-Yae**

_Tarde agitada en Grinmaul Place número 12_

_Discleimer_: no, no, no y **NO**... todo es de la Row y punto... grrr

Nota: Volviiiiii!!!!!!!!!! Al fin solucione mi problema con el teclado, mi novio en un acto de compasion me presto por un tiempo el de él así que voy a hacer todo lo posible para pasar a la compu todo lo que tengo en mis cuadernitos!!!

Estoy un poco triste porque hace varios capis que los rr van disminuyendo conciderablemente. Me gustaria saber por qué, la historia aburre mucho o es porque estuve tardando en subir los capis o no les esta gustando como va la historia o qué???? Me gustaría saberlo, realmente quiero que me lo digan así puedo ver si le encuentro solución...

Al final del capi hay comentarios para los RR...

Nota2: otro capi raro, pero divertido... Sirius se vuelve un poco loco o, mejor dicho, lo vuelven loco!

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

--------------------------------------------

Sirius estaba intentando hacer que su sopa, la cual estaba cocinando, fuera algo, aunque sea un poquito, más comestible o, simplemente que dejara de saber a cucaracha en su salsa.

Tonks se le acerco con paso firme y decidido.

- ¿Sirius?- él notó cierto grado de ansiedad mezclado con una dureza extraña en el tono de vos de la metamórfoga.

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Sí, claro.

- ¡¿Remus tiene novia?!- lo soltó tan de repente que asustó a Sirius. Él la miró por un instante, extrañado y volvió su atención a la sopa con un poco de asco.

- ¿Por?- tenía la misma sonrisa pícara de antaño.

- Solo curiosidad... Es que como trabajamos juntos en la Orden y todo eso, bu-bueno, quería co-conocerlo un poco me-mejor- se hubiera tragado esa mentira de no ser por ese tartamudeo nervioso.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

- Porque pensaría que me gusta y no quiero que se confunda.

- Oh... ¿Y?

- ¿Y, qué?- lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡No! Claro que no- gritó ella, su pelo y su cara estaban al mejor tono Weasley's.

- Lo siento, lo siento, fue un error mío, me equivoqué. No, no tiene novia ¿Quieres saber alguna otra cosa?- ella lo miró suspicaz

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No se, quizás como que tipo de mujer le gustan y esas cosas...

- ¡SIRIUS!- casi rugió- ¿Lo ves? No se puede hablar contigo- después de eso salió aireadamente de la cocina, y antes de cerrar la puerta (o dar un portazo) Sirius la escucho decir:

- Por favor, gustarme Remus ¡JA!

--------------------------------------------

Remus llegó al cuartel un tiempo después de Tonks se hubiera ido y se encontró con Sirius, que estaba cenando ¿sopa¿Esa cosa era sopa¡Puag! Se sentó, nerviosamente, a su lado.

- Hola- casi susurró.

- Hola- contestó en el mismo tono y mirando hacia los costados solo para molestarlo, algo que no dio resultado, pues Remus parecía no prestarle verdadera atención.

- ¿Estamos solos?- por qué tanto secretismo, se preduntó Sirius.

- Hace un rato vino Tonks...

- ¡Tonks¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Vengo después, adiós.

- Hey, ya se fue, Remus, calma ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, nada, solo que quiero hablar en privado y tranquilo.

- De acuerdo- lo miró con un poco de miedo¡qué le pasaba a la gente ese día?- ¿Quieres sopa?

- ¿Eh? No, mejor, no. Gracias- ¿realmente eso era sopa? Sopa de verrugas, seguramente.

La cocina se quedó en silencio, solo interrumpido por Sirius al beber esa sopa. Después de cinco minutos en la misma situación, Sirius desesperado por la no parlancia de su amigo, preguntó:

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y?

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- De nada importante- Sirius levantó una ceja.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y?

- ¡¿Me estas tomando el pelo?!

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Remus, sobresaltado.

- ¡¿Puedes empezar?!

- No me grites... ¿Sabias lo de Tonks y Kingsley?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que están juntos- dijo fingiendo que no le importaba y fracasando terriblemente.

- Claro que están juntos, trabajan juntos.

- Me refiero a que son pareja.

- Estas loco- dejó de mirarlo atentamente y volvió a su sopa sin prestarle atención.

- ¡Escucha!

- Escucho- contestó sin mirarlo todavía.

- Me lo dijo Moody.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y?

- ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo porque voy a terminar metiendote la sopa en la nariz, Remus! Sabes que detesto que hagas eso.

- Ok, ok, ya entendí.

- ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

- Bueno, no es que me lo dijera TAN claramente- Remus se fue poniendo cada vez má colorado.

- Explica- dijo simplemente Sirius.

- Estabamos aquí después de una reunión y Tonks bajaba las escaleras, se tropezó...

- Muy propio de ella.

-... y Kingslela atrapó en sus brazos- siguió Remus, como si no lo hubiera escuchado-. Yo le dije a Moody que hacían linda pareja y él dijo que sí¿lo ves?

- Repito, estas loco, completamente, además, claro, de enamorado.

- ¿EH?

- Lo que escuchaste, loco y enamorado. Aunque si lo piensas un poco el amor y la locura muchas veces vienen de la mano, a James le pasó eso¿recuerdas? Creía que Lily andaba con cada uno de los chicos con los que hablaba y que...

- ¿Qué estas tomando?- lo cortó Remus.

- Sopa, pero es un asco, sabe a anguilas y ojos de serpiente, pero antes estaba peor.

- ¿Estas seguro que no tiene alcohol o drogas?

- Seguro¿por qué?

- ¿No escuchas lo que dices¿De quién voy a estar enamorado¿De Tonks? Solo te estoy contando que Moody dijo que eran pareja.

- Moody no dijo que eran pareja, solo contestó lo que tu le preguntaste y creería que Kreatcher y yo hacemos linda pareja. Kingsley atrapó a Tonks en el aire para que no hiciera daño, es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, excepto Snape. Y, sí, estas enamorado de Tonks y espero que te declares pronto o me encargare de hacerte la vida miserable.

Remus lo miraba con los ojos desenfocados y aturdidos.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó suavemente, como si no hubiera entendido ni escuchado nada.

- ¡QUE TE GUSTA TONKS¡TE ENCANTA, GRANDICIMO TORPE!

-Yo... yo... Estas loco, loco, loco ¿Cómo va a gustarme? Es 10 años menor y tan, tan...- se levantó y salió casi corriendo.

Sirius aun podía escucharlo a través de la puerta cerrada:

- Gustarme Tonks, ja, por favor...

Sirus no pudo evitar pensar que todos se estaban volviendo locos y el que estaba encerrado era él, por los calsonsillos de Merlin...

--------------------------------------------

Bien, ya esta este capi¿qué les pareció? Esta bueno o es otro pedaso de M!3RD???!!!!

**Mensaje para los últimos RR que resiví:**

**SchwarzesZone**: gracias por ser tan fiel amiga, gracias por animarme!!!! Te mande un mail con un regalo, te gusto??? Espero que sí, amiga... Espero la actualización de tu fic prontito (para quien le interece se llama El Ultimo Horcruxe, es sobre Severus y una misteriosa chica), que me encanta y, aunque aveces sea invisible, siempre estoy por ahí!!!!! Un bezaso enorme...

**Yuki Asamiya:** me gusto muchisimo tu rr, me dio una linda energía, gracias por todas esa cosas lindas que dijiste!!!! espero no haberte desepcionado, te leiste 16 capis seguidos y yo te tuve un montón de tiempo sin actualizar!!!! Soy una desconsiderada, jejejej, perdón, espero no haberte perdido como lectora... Besos

**lullabie** no te preocupes, voy a tener en cuenta que siempre andas por ahí. Me leí tus fics, me encantaron, de verdad son buenos y entretenidos. Ahora estoy con poco tiempo, pero de seguro que te dejo un rr en cada uno. Te cuídas!!!!

**FrogizZ94** holassss!!!!! Gracias por tantos rr que me dejas y por darme una linda alegría cada que recibo uno!!!! Espero que te este gustando el fic, de todo corazón, prometo que en algun momento me leo tu fic de HSM... Abrazo!

Gracias por leerme

Se me cuidan todas y todos, ok????

Besasos


	19. BONUS

**Another Side of The Moon**

_by_

**Yan-Yae**

_BONUS:_ ÉL beso

_Disclaimer_: ninguno de los personajes son míos, tampoco el universo Potter, lo único mío es la trama.

Nota: como prometí hace un tiempito, con la llegada del RR 22 (Cortesía SchwarzesZone, te ganaron el RR 21 pero conseguiste el 22!!!) llegó también el capitulo Bonus, es de mis favoritos y espero que también llegue a ser el de ustedes...

Nota2: Le di unas pequeñas vacaciones a Remus adulto y volví a atormentar a Remus adolescente, y cuando digo atormentar, es atormentar, muajaja... pobrecito!!

Y como extrañaba a los merodeadores, también los traje de vuelta...

A leer!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------

- ¡No¡Jamas! Ustedes están locos si piensan que besaré a Sirius.

- Pero es la única...

- ¡No me importa, no lo haré!

- Bueno, si prefieres que se pase la vida enamorado de ti...

- Busquen otra solución, porque yo, Remus John Lupin, NO LO VOY A BESAR.

- Muy dramático eso de usar tu nombre completo, Lunático, pero no hay otra manera, lo sabes.

Todo había empezado, aproximadamente, 7 horas antes... No, en realidad mucho antes. Todo comenzó 6 años atrás, en mi primer año, cuando dos bandos contrarios (Gryfindor's y Slytherin's de primero), tuvieron un pequeño altercado durante el desayuno, comenzando esta tradición mañanera.

Resulta que el grupo de Gryfindor de primero, que éramos nada más y nada menos que Sirius, James, Peter y yo, jugaron una broma un _poquito_ pesada a los Slytherin de primero, Snape, bla, bla y bla, durante el desayuno. Al día siguiente, también durante el desayuno, llegó la venganza de los Slytherin; así es como se impuso esta tradición mañanera, donde, durante los desayunos, ocurrían desastres, como este, en alguno de los dos bandos.

A mí nunca me había llegado a ocurrir nada muy grave, como a James y Peter, que estuvieron convertidos en chicas durante dos _largos_ días (lo de largos es porque si James y Peter son molestos como hombres¡imagínenselos como mujeres! Merlin, no me hagan recordarlo, por favor), mientras que lo peor que me ocurrió a mí fue quedarme con el pelo verde durante tres horas; Al parecer el destino me las quiso cobrar todas juntas, y no conforme conque sea un hombre lobo, me hizo ESTO.

El día anterior a que toda esta desgracia sucediera, o sea ayer, habíamos estado Peter, Sirius, James y yo, planeando la broma de la semana, sí, yo también estaba y debo confesar que el de la idea fui yo.

Nunca fui un santo, debo admitir, pero tampoco un demonio como Canuto y Cornamenta, aunque tranquilo y callado, tengo una gran habilidad para idear bromas y, aunque a veces me arrepiento y siento culpable, me satisface mucho los resultados de una broma bien hecha.

Bueno, mejor volvamos al tema que me tiene preocupado y hasta un poco asqueado.

La jugarreta que habíamos planeado era, nada más y nada menos, que colocar en sus bebidas una poción de amor, no muy potente, claro. Lo interesante era que la poción hacía que te enamoraras de la primera personas que veías luego de ingerirla.

El plan era bajar a las cocinas y colocar la poción en la bebida destinada a los Slytherin que se sentaban en la esquina más cercana a la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Así lo hicimos y todo iba perfecto, hasta que Sirius tomó el primer trago de su zumo de calabaza, me miró y me dijo "_**Que hermosos labios tienes, Remus**_". Es realmente aterrador escuchar eso de la boca de uno de tus mejores amigos.

Mi cara era un poema muy malo, lo sé porque si era tan solo la mitad de lo que eran las de Colagusano y Cornamenta era suficiente.

Lo peor no fue eso, no señor, lo peor fue cuando se paro en su asiento, subió a la mesa, atrayendo las miradas de TODOS (y cuando digo TODOS, me refiero, en efecto, a TODOS), se arrodilló frente a mí y me dijo, fuerte y claro (lo dijo tan fuerte y claro, que sus palabras hicieron eco a lo largo de TODO, sí, por si no quedo claro antes y para que se hagan una idea de mi bochorno, TODO el Gran Comedor), "_**Me vuelves loco. Déjame besarte, acariciarte, lamerte...**_". No dijo nada más porque un alma caritativa (todavía no sé si fue Peter o James) lo dejó mudo.

Para ese momento yo ya estaba en la mesa de Huflepuff, de tanto que había retrocedido, porque Sirius, mientras hablaba, se me acercaba con claras intenciones de hacerme todo lo que decía. Brrr, todavía tiemblo. ¡Tengo piel de gallina!

Gracias al cielo mis amigos, con la ayuda del bueno de Frank, lograron detenerlo y encerrarlo en el baño de nuestra habitación, donde, por cierto, esta desde hace, esperen, mmm... 6 horas y 32 minutos.

Obviamente los Slytherin's se habían enterado de nuestro plan e invirtieron la broma, eso o ellos y nosotros tuvimos la misma idea, pero como ninguno de ellos estaba corriendo a otro de sus compañeros por el Gran Comedor con claras intenciones de violarlo me inclino por la primera opción.

James fue a _hablar_ con Snape para que le dijera que tipo de poción era, así sabríamos cuando desaparecería su efecto o que debíamos hacer para que se fuera.

James dijo que después de haber encontrado a Snape, le pidió _amablemente _que le explicara todo, dijo que después de haber mantenido una_ cortés _y_ amistosa_ charla, antes de seguir tengo que aclarar que James llegó con las orejas invertidas, los anteojos rotos (todavía no se como logró llegar a la torre sin ellos, es que no ve ni un hipogrifo a dos metros), un diente menos y el pelo chamuscado, Snape le dijo, de _buena gana_, que para que el efecto desapareciera la persona de la que estuviera enamorado Sirius, o sea yo, sí, señoras y señores, YO, tenía que besarlo y, he aquí la discusión del principio.

- No, no, no, no, no, no...

- Remus, vamos, amigo, solo será un rose de lenguas, imagina que es...

- ¡¿QUÉ¿En sima debe ser un beso BESO¡Que asco! AY, Merlin creo que voy a vomitar... Hazlo tu, James.

- Lo haría, pero no serviría de nada.

- No mientas, no lo harías.

- De acuerdo, no lo haría, pero, gracias al cielo, no esta enamorado de mí, sino de ti.

- Deja de decir eso, por favor.

- Remus, piensa, como crees que harás para vivir en Hogwarts si Sirius te persigue con claras intenciones de querer procrear contigo- Peter ignoró las caras asqueadas de James y mías-. Imagina las noches de luna llena, tu, un lobo, y él, un perro enorme, imagínate que intentaría hacerte...

Les juro por lo más sagrado que no debería haberlo hecho, nunca debí imaginar eso y ustedes, por su bien, NO lo hagan.

- ¿Seguro que no hay otra solución?- pregunté desesperado.

- No la hay, es una invención de Snape, la hizo especialmente para nosotros.

- ¡Que halago¡Ahora resulta que soy su lobo de indias¡¿Por qué no se hecho esa maldita poción en el cabello y lo acerco al shampu para ver si se enamoran y al fin puede lavarlo?!- ahí afloró mi sarcasmo- ¿Y si no funciona?

- Tiraremos a Snape al lago y nos aseguraremos que las sirenas le den un largo paseo por el fondo del mismo.

- Lo haré, pero si alguno de los dos se ríe o hace bromas al respecto, les juro que la próxima luna llena lo pasarán muy mal- mirada de lobo con hambre, grrr. No sé si funcionó, pero intentando no pierdo nada-. Bien, ahí voy.

1 minuto después.

Salí con la cara ardiendo.

Fue totalmente vergonzoso e incomodo, además Sirius me tocó el trasero. Al menos funcionó.

- ¿Y?- preguntaron James y Peter.

- ¿Y, qué?- contesté desafiante.

- ¿Funcionó?

- Sí, aquí me tienen, totalmente heterosexual- dijo Sirius desde la puerta del baño-. Aunque si Remus besa tan bien, tendría que pensarlo dos veces.

-------------------------------------------------

Espero que se hallan reído como yo al imaginarme las caras y gestos de Remus, pobre, jajajaja.

Me odio a mi misma... no puedo creer que dije cosas tan feas de mi Sevi lindo, guaaa, soy despreciable, pobeshitoooooo...

Muchisisimas gracias a SchwarzsZone(me alegra que te halla gustado y ya mismo me estoy leyendo tu capi nuevo, gracias por tu apoyo amiga, TKMMMM) y a Frogiz (me levantaste realmete el animo y tenes razón: Don't warry be happy (espero haberlo escrito bien, jejejej)) por sus RR, me alegraron el día y cada uno de los rr lo hizo a su modo, realmente gracias porque me levantaron mucho el animo!!!!!

Me voy a hacer un poco de propaganda:

A quien le guste Severus, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Ginny o Haryy tengo publicado un fic bastante OCC cómico (que me encanta) y me gustaría que lo leyeran "Tres bien distintas".

A quien le guste los merodeadores tengo uno bastante corto se llama Los 6 Merodeadores, es familiero y tiene su toque de humor.

Y tengo otro que se llama ¿El Fin? Trata de la batalla final, no contiene SPOLIERS porque lo escribí antes del 7º y creo que también antes del 6º, no me acuerdo muy bien, es la primera historia que escribí.

Me daría mucho gusto que los leyeran y me dijeran que onda!!!!! Así que si tiene un ratito (no son muy largos) porfa leanlos!

Fin de las propagandas

Gracias por leer y aguantar mis locuras, jejejeeje

Les mando besos y abrazos a tods, espero comentarios o ideas o ambas.

Creo en Severus


	20. Hablemos de la manada

**Another Side of The Moon**

_by _

**Yan-Yae**

Hablemos de la manada 

_Disclaimer_: menos Elinor, todos los personajes son de Rowling...

Nota: podríamos llamar a este capi "capitulo de relleno", pero creo que también es una parte importante de la vida de Remus ya que en el 6º libro sabemos que el esta viviendo con un grupo de Hombres Lobos, lo que no entiendo es cual era el propósito, más adelante veré si se me ocurre algo!

Capi raro y con poco sentido (estoy empanzando a creer que los capis son raros porque yo soy rara... sí debe ser eso). Solo surgió, comencé a escribir sin rumbo fijo, y solo pude llegar a este final raro, el cual cambié dos veces.

Listos...

Preparados...

¡¡¡¡¡YAAAAA!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------

Remus miró alrededor y solo vio campo.

A lo lejos, llegando a la línea del horizonte, divisó una pequeña casa.

- Demonios- maldijo, por qué Dumbledore había pensado que sería buena idea que el traslador lo dejara tan lejos... Oh, sí, muggles.

Arrojó la oxidada sartén y comenzó a caminar, si quería llegar antes de que anocheciera tenía que apurase.

- Demonios- volvió a maldecir, estaba helando.

Para cuando llegó a la solitaria casa había estado caminando más o menos tres horas y media y de fondo se veía un espléndido atardecer, que, cabe decir, a Remus no le parecía tan hermoso después de haberse estado congelado el trasero por tres horas y media.

Tocó a la puerta dos veces y espero.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó una mujer del otro lado de la puerta.

- Hola, mi nombre es Remus Lupin, busco a Elinor Theque, me envió Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Y cómo sé que eso es cierto?

- Me dijo que "Colmillo blanco vendría"

Una mujer de unos treinta años, según le pareció a él, abrió la puerta.

- Pase, pase- él lo hizo gustoso-. Tome asiento, lamento no haberlo dejado entrar enseguida, pero debía estar segura de que era de los buenos ¿Quiere té, café, chocolate?

- Chocolate, por favor. Dumbledore no pudo venir, surgió algo a última hora- hacía calor allí dentro.

- Supongo que ya debe estar al tanto de lo que quería hablar con él.

- Realmente, no tengo idea- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella se inclino para dejar la taza de chocolate y su cabello se corrió descubriendo el cuello de la mujer, donde Remus divisó una cicatriz de gran tamaño.

- Aunque ahora, sin embargo, tengo una idea- su sonrisa había desaparecido siendo reemplazada por una mirada ensombrecida.

- ¿A, sí?

- Fue Grayback¿cierto?

- ¿Cómo?

- Eres un hombre lobo- la miró por un momento y se corrigió-. Mujer lobo, en su caso.

- Entonces sí que habló con Dumbledore, señor Lupin.

- En absoluto.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó sin entender. Como única respuesta Remus le mostró su propia cicatriz, eran iguales en forma y tamaño- ¡Usted también!

- Grayback tiene firma propia.

- Maldito bastardo- dijo ofuscada-. Esta reuniendo a todos los nuestros, quiere un ejercito.

- ¿Usted cree que logrará adoptarlos como nuevas mascotas?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

- Creo que si Grayback es uno de los encargados de reunirlos estamos en problemas.

- La única manera de evitar que sean sus cachorros es uniéndose a la manada y tratar de evitar la catástrofe desde adentro.

Remus salió dos horas más tarde de la casa de Elinor con un plan en la cabeza: Entrarían a formar parte de la manada de Grayback.

Desde dentro podrían, no solo conocer los planes y a los miembros del grupo, sino también, intentar convencer a los que no estuvieran muy seguros de querer formar parte de la manada y a los que estuvieran bajo amenazas, quizás, con un poco de suerte, lograrían apartarlos y darles protección.

El único problema era poder entrar al "club", Elinor no tendría problemas, pero el caso de Remus era bastante diferente. Él era un conocido seguidor de Dumbledore y amigo de Sirius Black. Estaba la posibilidad de usar su renuncia al colegio y utilizarla como si Dumbledore lo hubiera echado y decir que eso había producido una gran pelea entre ambos y que ya no volvería con él. Eso podría funcionar.

--------------------------------------------

**Aclaración**: los "malos" saben que Sirius no es culpable de la muerte de los Potter y que tiene una muy buena relación con Harry y con Remus, por eso a Remus esa amistad en este momento le juega en contra...

Muchas gracias a Frogisz y a SghwarzesZone (dios amiga, todavía me cuesta escribir correctamente tu nombre, soy pésima para ellos!!!! No sé dónde tengo la cabeza últimamente, perdón prometo memorizarlo) por estar siempre allí, al pie del cañón y por acompañarnos, a Remus y a mí, en cada aventura-desventura... Se los agradezco de corazón, son muy alentadoras!!!!!

Pido perdón por anticipado, el próximo capi va a tardar un poquín (yan se cubre la cabeza par no recibir los golpes) porque todavía me falta terminarlo!!! Tengo el principio escrito y el resto de la "idea" en la cabeza... Además, para empeorar la situación, me voy a quedar sin internet un tiempo indefinido... Sorry...

Besos


	21. Sirius Cupido

**Another Side of The Moon**

_by _

**Yan-Yae**

Sirius Cupido 

_Discleimer_: lo admito, los personajes son míos y gano muchiiiiiisimo dinero con esto, por eso en vez de disfrutarlo contratando a Alan Rickman y Rupert Grint como mis esclavos personales me la paso frente a esta maquina exprimiéndome el cerebro... jeje...

_Nota_: Remus y Tonks descubren algo... interesante. Tonks tiene el pelo de color normal porque no tiene que llamar la atención, ya verán por qué. Hay diálogos de la Orden del Fénix.

_Nota2_: esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero es MUY importante, lean el final de mi profile ahí hay información sobre una persona que esta robando fics en esta wev y en otras (como slasheaven) y publicandolas como propias y cambiándoles (a veces) los nombres... no tiene vergüenza esa gente!!!

Dedicado a mis fieles más fieles: Dario, Frogisz () y a SchwarzesZone por seguir allí!!!! Y, por supuesto, a vos también señor/a invisible...

--------------------------------------------

Estaban frente a un local muggle al cual varios magos habían comenzado a acudir sin razón aparente. Su misión era descubrir quienes eran esos magos.

Ya habían visto entrar a dos y solo los reconocieron porque Tonks los tenía de vista en el Ministerio.

- Este es nuestro décimo trabajo juntos- dijo Remus al pasar.

- ¿Ya el décimo? Wow- preguntó sorprendida Tonks.

Ese día era horrible, no había parado de soplar un viento helado en toda la mañana y, aunque ambos estaban muy abrigados, el frío viento les había ganado colándose por entre la ropa. Podrían haber utilizado la varita y solucionar rápidamente el problema, pero dos razones se los impedían:

1. Muggles. Estaban por todos lados.

2. Los magos de la extraña tienda podrían descubrirlos y echar a perder la misión.

Remus sacó de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta una botellita pequeña-. Traje esto para festejar- dijo sonriendo divertido.

- ¡Remus!- exclamo sorprendida- No deberíamos... Ah, ¿qué importa? Serán solo dos tragos para cada uno, ¿cierto?

- Más o menos, a demás es cerveza de mantequilla, no creo que alguien pueda emborracharse con esto- abrió la botella y se la pasó-. Tu primera.

Cuando terminaron de beber, estaban más alegres y con mejor animo a pesar de que había comenzado a nevar.

- ¿Qué harás cuando todo esto termine?

- Darme un baño bien caliente y tomarme una super taza de chocolate- dijo relamiéndose.

- No me refiero a la misión- replicó Tonks- Quiero decir, cuando acabe la guerra.

- No lo sé, si sigo vivo...- ella lo cortó de repente.

- No quiero volverte a escuchar decir eso, ¿entendiste? Todos podemos morir dentro de dos segundos, pero no debemos pensar eso, debemos pensar en que todo saldrá bien y que seguiremos aquí para ver mejorar al mundo- Remus la miraba atónito, sin atreverse a romper el silencio.

Después de soltarle todo eso de golpe, comenzó a tiritar, él se acercó y la envolvió en su capa de viaje, manteniéndola entre su cuerpo y la vieja tela.

- ¿Mejor?

- Sí, gracias- se sonrojó un poco. Volvieron a estar en silencio, vigilando-. Oye- Dijo rompiendo ese molesto silencio-, yo también traje algo para festejar.

- Pensé que no sabias que...

- Lo sabía, pero, no se, me dio vergüenza- sonrió tímida. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, intentando a su vez no quedar fuera de la capa de Remus, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba-. Sirius dijo que te gustaban todos los chocolates, pero que el chocolate con almendras era tu favorito.

- Gracias- no sabía que más decir. Partió el chocolate al medio y le dio un trozo-, toma. Mmm, eshtah dedishosho...

- ¡Pareces un niño!- dio un mordico la golosina.

- Yo seré el niño, pero no me ensucio la cara cuando como- le contesto sonriendo y quitándole con un dedo el chocolate que tenia en la comisura de los labios y se lo llevó a la boca.

El mundo se detuvo en ese instante.

Reino el silencio, pero no uno tranquilo, era ese silencio que preside a un gran estruendo.

¡BOOM!

Miles de fuegos artificiales resonaron en todas partes, ¿o solo en su cabeza?

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio extraño, de entendimiento, clavados al piso, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo.

Ella, con la boca medio abierta por la sorpresa, pestañeando demasiado rápido y temblando ligeramente, esta vez no de frío.

Él, aun con el dedo en la boca, los ojos abiertos a más no poder y con un extraño enrojecimiento en sus mejillas.

"¡Voy a matar a Sirius Black!" fue el pensamiento de ambos.

- Re-re-re-Remus- tartamudeó-, te importaría q-q-que me fuera antes... no me siento nada bien- a decir verdad, su cara estaba de un pálido verde.

- Eh, sí, sí, no hay problema, jeje- rió nervioso-, en un cuarto de hora vienen a relevarnos Sturgis y Hestia.

- Bueno, gracias, adiós- y en menos de tres segundos ya había desaparecido de la vista.

--------------------------------------------

24 de Diciembre, 11:17 a.m.

Sirius caminaba, despreocupadamente, hacia la habitación de Buckbeak mientras cantaba "Hacia Belén va un Hipogrifo" lo más alto que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían.

De pronto, y sin saber por qué, se encontró siendo arrastrado por un huracán, de cabello negro y ojos chispeantes, que lo llevaba por los pasillos de su casa.

Fue empujado a una habitación vacía, totalmente perplejo.

- ¡Tenías razón!

-¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Tenías razón!- repitió exaltado.

- Siempre tengo razón- dijo arrogante-, pero esta vez no se sobre qué.

Ella se dejó caer en un sillón, levantando una nube de polvo-. Sobre Remus.

- Oh... No entiendo.

- ¡Dios, Sirius! ¡Qué me gusta! Me gusta Remus, tenías razón.

La miró con los ojos muy abiertos, a Tonks le recordó a una vieja lechuza que había pertenecido a su padre, negra, desgreñada, de extraña belleza y enormes ojos de idiota-. No puedo creerlo, es fantástico, al fin lo notaste. Ahora solo queda que él se de cuenta- se sentó junto a ella- ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?

- Qué piensas hacer tu, querrás decir.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? A mi no me gusta- se quedó en silencio, recordando-, aunque recuerdo una vez en que... no, a mi no me.

- Resulta que yo vivía feliz hasta que llegaste tu e hiciste que me diera cuenta que me gustaba ese amigo tuyo adicto al chocolate- lo miró amenazante-. _Tienes_ que ayudarme.

Sirius se alejó, todo lo que pudo, de la figura imponente que era Tonks.

- Claro que te ayudaré, ¿pensaste que lo que dije antes era en serio?- rió nervioso-. Solo déjame pensar que podemos hacer.

--------------------------------------------

25 de Diciembre 1995, hora del desayuno

- ¡Feliz Navidad!- exclamó Remus al entrar en la cocina.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, compañero!- Sirius lo abrazó estrechamente y cuando lo soltó la Sra. Weasley le besó la mejilla.

- ¿Quieres pastel de chocolate?

- Sí, gracias- probó un poco mientras se sentaba- ¡Esta buenísimo, Molly!

- Chicos- llamó Sirius a los gemelos que estaban sentados al otro lado de la mesa-, necesito un favor.

- Todo por el gran Canuto- exclamó Fred.

- A su servicio- George hizo una gran reverencia.

- En unos momentos llegara Tonks, quiero que la entretengan unos instantes...

- ¿Para qué?

- Una broma para Remus. Hagan que se quede debajo del muérdago que esta sobre la puerta.

Los gemelos se miraron por unos momento, pensando-. De acuerdo- dijeron juntos-. Pero nos debes una.

Se escucho un ruido en el pasillo, Tonks había llegado y el plan entraba en acción.

- Remus.

- ¿Mmmm?- preguntó feliz con su pastel.

- ¿Notaste que Tonks esta debajo del muérdago?

- Bésala entonces.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Es mi prima, bésala tu.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que esta debajo del muérdago- Remus dudaba-. Vamos, no seas cobarde.

- ¿Pero por qué yo?

- Eres al único que no golpearla por besarla.

- Oh, que aliento das- aunque lo dijo sarcásticamente, había enrojecido.

- Bésala, bésala, bésala, bésala, bésala...

- Esta bien, esta bien, pero cierra la boca, no molestes más.

Remus se paró e iba caminando hacia ella que lo miró extrañada.

Se escuchó un llanto repentino y todos voltearon a ver de quién provenía.

La Sra. Weasley lloraba sobre un sueter de lana.

- Vamos, mamá, no vale la pena.

- Percy es solo un pedazo de caca de rata- los gemelos intentaban animarla, pero ella sollozó más fuerte.

- Vallan, chicos, yo me encargo- les susurró Remus, acercándose a Molly.

- ¡Muack!- Tonks saltó del susto- Espero que no te haya molestado- le dijo Bill-, estabas debajo de muérdago.

--------------------------------------------

Mismo día, bastante más tarde.

- ¿Ese era tu plan? ¿Dejarme parada debajo del muérdago para que Remus me besara?- su mirada parecía decirle "eres idiota".

- Eh, sí...

- ¿Y no pensaste que cualquier otro podía tomar el lugar de él?

- ¿No?- preguntó más que afirmó un asustado Sirius.

- Merlín, menos mal que Bill solo me beso en la mejilla- lo miró enojada-. La próxima vez...

- ¿Qué próxima vez? ¿Cuándo Bill te vuelva a besar?

- CIERRA-LA-BOCA- le gritó-. Me refiero al próximo plan, quiero que me informes.

- Oh, je, je... Pero, al menos, algo bueno sacamos de todo esto.

- ¿Así? ¿Qué?

- Que, después de todo, Remus estaba dispuesto a besarte.

--------------------------------------------

Primeros días de Enero 1996, Autobús Noctambulo

- Estarás seguro una vez que estén adentro- aseveró Tonks a Harry, echando una ojeada a la desierta carretera-. Que tengan un buen curso, ¿está bien?

- Cuídense- añadió Lupin, estrechando manos y dejando a Harry para el final-. Escucha... -bajó la voz mientras el resto se despedía de Tonks-... Harry, sé que no te gusta Snape, pero es un fantástico Occlumens y todos, Sirius incluido, queremos que aprendas a protegerte, de modo que trabaja duro ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, de acuerdo- aceptó Harry mirando la cara de Lupin-. Nos veremos entonces.

Se quedaron observándolos hasta que, luchando por no caerse en el resbaladizo camino, atravesaron las rejas del Colegio.

Con un BANG, el autobús volvió a arrancar. Remus y Tonks se sentaron juntos en el segundo piso.

- Ahh, se los va a extrañar- suspiró ella.

- Sí, ahora hay que volver a la paz y tranquilidad del hogar.

- Eso a Sirius no le gusta mucho.

Remus torció el gesto- No, la verdad no. Estaba bastante deprimido ahora que se queda solo de nuevo.

- ¡Pero vives con él!

- Pero no estoy siempre y creo que esta celoso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que quiere ir a misiones, ayudar, y no puede.

- Debe ser difícil, más para alguien como él.

- Mmmhh, sí... Sirius siempre a sido extraño- la miró divertido-. Si fuera él el que estuviera de misión en misión, casi sin tiempo para el mismo, se estaría quejando.

Rieron por un segundo y luego se sumieron en un extraño silencio.

Tonks creyó oportuno aquel momento para poner en marcha el plan.

- Brrr, qué frío- comentó sin mirarlo pero acercándosele.

Remus la miró nervioso, no volvería a abrasarla después de lo que había sentido durante su última misión-. Eh... ¿te parece? Yo creo que hace bastante calor.

- Está nevando- lo miró-, por eso tengo frío.

- Ten, toma- le dio su capa y se alejó un poco.

"_Mierda_" esa parte del plan falló.

Esperó unos minutos antes de dar el otro golpe.

- ¿Qué es ese olor?- preguntó olfateando el aire.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es... no sé que es- siguió olfateando, esta vez en dirección de Remus-. Espera un momento- se acercó más-, eres tu.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tu perfume.

- No uso perfume.

- Entonces será tu olor personal.

Remus no contestó, solo se ruborizó fuertemente. "Qué esta pasando aquí" se preguntó.

"_Ay, Sirius, esto no esta funcionando. ¿De dónde demonios sacas estas ideas?_"

Tonks bostezo y, tomando el brazo de Remus, se recostó en su hombro. Con ese movimiento logró que al Lupin se le erizaran los pelitos.

- ¿Qué... qué pasa?

- Tengo mucho sueño.

- Ah, ¿sí?

- Es que no dormí en toda la noche, estuve haciendo trabajos para el ministerio.

- Oh, mira, ejem- se soltó cuidadosamente de ella-, recuéstate en mi silla- se paró y le acomodó la cabeza sobre el asiento-, yo me iré a sentar allí- le señaló un lugar vacío bastante lejos de donde estaban en ese momento-. Descansa y yo te aviso cuando llegamos. Adiós.

Y, simplemente se fue.

--------------------------------------------

15 de Enero de 1996, Cocina de Ginmauld Place

Plan C

- Tranquila, esto no puede fallar- le decía Sirius.

- Déjame ver si entiendo: le darás la nota en la mano tu mismo después de la reunión.

- Aja.

- Y, según tu, eso no fallará.

- Exacto.

- Y, si se puede saber, claro, ¿qué dice la nota?

- Ahhh, eso no tiene importancia...

- Sirus- dijo apretando los dientes.

- Esta bien, tranquila fiera, deberías ir a esas clases de manejo de la ira, ya sabes, por si...

- Enfocaré toda mi ira hacia ti si no me dices que escribiste en ese pergamino.

- Ejem, ok... solo dice que lo invitas a salir, para que se conozcan mejor y esas cosa, ya sabes.

- ¿Solo eso?- lo miró significativamente.

- Claro- puso sus mejores ojos de cachorrito.

- De acuerdo.

- Yo le doy la nota y tu sales de la habitación, le diré que no se lo dices personalmente porque tienes trabajo atrasado en el ministerio y te han estado molestado bastante por eso.

- ¿Y no sería mejor que lo invitara a tomar algo en persona?

- Es que Remus empezará a sudar, a ponerse rojo y decir estupideses si se lo dices tan directamente... y, además, así es más divertido y puedo verle la cara cuando la lea

La reunión duro bastante, alrededor de tres horas. Al finalizar la misma Sirius le entregó, como estaba previsto, la nota a Remus. Este la leyó rápidamente y le pidió a Sirius que lo esperara un momento.

Caminó hasta la entrada de la casa, donde Tonks se despedía de Hestia Jones.

- ¡Tonks!- la llamó antes de que saliera.

Al ver de quien se trataba se puso nerviosa-. ¿Si?

- Tu no escribiste esto, ¿verdad?- le tendió la nota para que la leyera.

"Querido Remus:

Estuve pensando bastante en ti durante el último tiempo y pensé que podríamos juntarnos a tomar algo, quizás emborracharnos y decirnos de una buena vez cuanto nos deseamos y queremos estar juntos. Así podremos dejar de comportarnos como dos niños tontos enamorados y empezar a hacerlo como un par de adultos tontos enamorados, ¿qué dices? ¿aceptas?

Un beso

N. Tonks"

La cara de ella al leer la nota le confirmó a Remus que no había sido.

- Lo supuse- se dio media vuelta para volver a la cocina sin siquiera ver a Tonks dirigirse escaleras arriba.

- ¿En que demonios estabas pensando?

- ¿Ahora?- preguntó Sirius- En Madona y en cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Cuándo escribiste esto?- le mostró el papel.

- Yo no lo escribí.

- Claro que lo hiciste, reconocería tu letra en cualquier parte.

- Eso me halaga, ¿sabes?

- Deja de jugar y dime por qué escribiste esto.

- Porque es cierto, ambos se gustan y se comportan como idiotas.

- No me gusta.

- Sí te gusta

- No.

- Sí.

- Que no.

- Que sí

- Sirius, por casualidad lo del muérdago no habrá sido todo un plan para que ella y yo...- Sirius se puso pálido- ¡SIRIUS!

- ¡Presente!

- Más vale que corras...- no tubo que repetirlo dos veces-. Cuando te agarre terminaras con orejas de perro sin necesidad de que te transformes... y te raparé también.

PUM

Sirius cerro la puerta de su habitación y la hechizó-. Nunca te metas con mi cabello, recuerda la vez en que James lo hizo y como terminó él.

- Tarde o temprano llegara la venganza de Lunático- la vos de Remus llegó amortiguada por la puerta. Se escucharon los pasos de Remus cuando se fue.

- Ufff, eso estuvo cerca.

- Ejem- Sirius volteó y se encontró con que no estaba solo.

Durante la siguiente reunión de la Orden Sirius fue el centro de atención: con sus orejas de perro color verde y las manos cubiertas de bello en el mismo color era bastante difícil quitarle los ojos de encima.

--------------------------------------------

Creo que no quedo muy claro algo al principio del capi: Remus tiene la capa puesta y cuando Tonks empieza a tiritar no se la quita, la cubre y la acerca a él. Imagínense que un murciélago ls abraza (hay Dios, soy malísima explicando cosas!!!) Otra cosa es que quién hechizó a Sirius fue Tonks... por las dudas, jeje.

Creo que uno de los capis más largos que escribi hasta ahora es este, el final fue bastante improvisado, pero no sabía como terminarlo, jeje, lo siento!

Tarde bastante porque tuve un par de problemitas: perdí el cuaderno donde escribo los borradores de los capis, finalmente lo encontré en un lugar donde ya había buscado y, no se porque motivo, no podía pasar más de 10 minutos frente a la compu porque me hacia doler la cabeza y me daba nauseas, guaca, un asco...

El próximo capi esta escrito solo tengo que darle unos retoques para corregir un par de cosas que faltan, así que para el martes de la semana que viene lo subo seguro...

Tengo escrito otro BONUS, lo voy a subir para festejar el RR 38, que es la edad de Remus en el 7º libro...

Muchísimas gracias por leer!!!

Cuando tengan un ratito pásense por mis otros fics...

¡¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!!

Bye

Yo creo en Snape


	22. Muerte

**Another Side of The Moon**

_by_

**Yan-Yae**

_Muerte_

Disclaimer: W.B. y J.K.R.

_Nota_: este capi tiene escenas y diálogos de H.P. y La Orden del Fénix...

_Nota 2_: bueno llegamos a un capitulo crucial de la saga, bastante triste pero trate de hacerlo lo menos dramático posible... creo que fallé estrepitosamente, jeje... Trate de hacer el capitulo anterior lo más divertido posible para compensar con este, espero que eso si funcione!

Nota 3 (y muy importante)¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLE AMIGA (SchwarzesZone)!!! Que la segunda decada de tu vida sea la mejor, jejejeje... Este capi va totalmente dedicado a vos (aunque me hubiera gustado regalarte uno un poco más alegre...)

Gracias por leer!

--------------------------------------------

- Sirius¡Sirius!

- ¡Estoy arriba, Remus¡Deja de gritar!

- Baja, prepararé té.

- El mío con...

- Con tres de azúcar, lo sé.

- Aquí estoy, estaba alimentando a Buckbeak. ¿Alguna novedad?

- Apenas llegué vi a Severus en la chimenea, preguntó si estabas aquí, que Harry le había dicho que Voldemort te tenía secuestrado. Le dije que estabas aquí y se fue a decirle "al estúpido de Potter" que tu estabas bien y que debía aprender a cerrar su mente.

- Si no lo ostigara tanto y cumpliera con las ordenes que le...

- Estuve hablando con Elinor, dice que ella podrá entrar al clan pronto, así que debo apurarme y mover mis cartas rápido, debo lograr entrar antes que ella. Parece que ya comenzaron con la reclutación, así que en unos días debo irme a mi casa porque me irán a buscar allí- le cortó Lupin.

- ¿Crees que te buscarán, que confiarán en ti?

- Arthur y Sturgis iban a mantener una conversación acerca de mi rechazo hacia Dumbledore delante de la gente indicada, así que creo que al menos irán a ver si es cierto que ya no simpatizo con él.

- Esto se esta poniendo feo¡si al menos Dumbledore me dejara...- el animago se calló de pronto, las llamas de la chimenea se habían vuelto verdes.

- ¡Snape!

- Potter se fue al Departamento de Misterios.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo busque para decirle que Black estaba bien y ya se había ido, lo vi volando en los thestrals.

- De acuerdo, Severus, gracias por avisar¿Dumbledore lo sabe?

- Le envié un patronus.

--------------------------------------

- No, Sirius, tu no irás, no puedes...

- Sinceramente, Remus, en este momento lo que menos me importa es lo que me pueda hacer el ministerio.

- Pero...

- Pero NADA. Ya soy grandecito, amigo, y ya he pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado como para seguir aguantando. Harry esta en peligro, y no me voy a quedar aquí, así tenga que hechizarte.

--------------------------------------

- Canuto, por favor, cuídate, ya sabes que hacer si llegan los aurores¿cierto?

- Vamos, Lunático, no soy un niño...

- No quiero... yo no... no sé que haría si, si, si volviera a suceder.

- Seguirías adelante como lo hiciste hasta ahora, promételo. Yo intentaré hacer lo mismo si algo te sucede, lo dijimos hace mucho tiempo¿recuerdas?

- Pero...

- ¡Promételo!

- Lo prometo, Canuto.

Varios Craks sonaron alrededor y vieron aparecer a Tonks, Moody y Kingsley.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó Moody a Sirius-. Dumbledore te dejó claro que...

- Déjalo, Alastor, ya lo intenté yo y no logré nada- Moody lo miró y sonrió.

- ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos!

- Es hora de entrar, parece que Dumbledore va a tardar en llegar y los chicos pueden estar en problemas- ordenó Kingsley dejando de escrutar los alrededores en busca del anciano mago.

- ¡En marcha!

--------------------------------------

Las maldiciones y hechizos volaban por toda la oscura habitación. El lugar era bastante extraño, y, aunque Remus nunca había estado allí, sabía que debía mantenerse alejado de ese extraño velo negro.

El lugar le causaba temor.

- ¡Abajo, Sirius!- Remus lo había arrojado al suelo justo a tiempo, incluso pudo sentir como la maldición rozaba su cabello.

- Gracias.

- Ten cuidado, quieres.

- De acuerdo- le contestó, al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa y salía corriendo hacia donde estaba Harry enfrentándose a Dolovov.

Miró a un costado y vio a ojoloco tumbado en el piso de piedra. Iba hacia él cuando Tonks cayó desde las escaleras, derrotada por Bellatrix, sintió miedo. Y si la había... no, no, ella estaría bien. Sirius había corrido tras Bellatrix.

Vio a Malfoy apuntando a Harry y Neville, se interpuso entre los chicos y Malfoy.

- ¡Harry, vuelve con los otros y VETE!- rogaba para que le hiciese caso. Un rayo violeta salió de la varita de Malfoy y se dirigía hacia él- ¡Protego!- sintió como era empujado levemente hacia atrás.

- Quítate de en medio, _licántropo-_ gruño Malfoy

- ¿No tienes nada mejor, algo original?- mientras hablaba, de su varita salió un rayo plateado que rozó el hombro de Malfoy.

- Difungio- grito para contraatacar el rubio y Remus tubo que arrojarse al piso para evitarlo, escuchó a la maldición golpear y deshacer un escalón a su espalda.

Un resplandor blanco lo distrajo y Malfoy lo maldijo y de su hombro derecho comenzaban a salir espinas.

Pocos segundos después vio a Dumbledore en la entrada de la sala, sintió el gran poder y enojo que emanaban del mago, al parecer Malfoy también lo había visto y salió corriendo para evitarlo, no era tan tonto como parecía, pensó Remus.

Las batallas se fueron extinguiendo a partir de la llegada de Dumbledore, que había dejado inconscientes a varios de los mortifagos.

Escuchó la risa socarrona de Sirius y volteó a verlo.

Esquivó un hechizo y le gritó a su prima- ¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor!- su voz haciendo eco en el lugar.

Remus quedó clavado en su lugar cuando el segundo hechizo lo golpeó. Observó como su amigo caía y caía, parecía que jamás dejaría de caer. Traspasó el extraño velo y no apareció del otro lado.

Y Remus lo entendió, y no pudo respirar, se mareó, oía cada latido de su corazón como si se lo hubiesen sacado y puesto al lado de su cabeza.

En un segundo pasaron muchas cosas, vio a Harry correr hasta la tarima del velo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que ir tras él.

Lo tomó por la espalda y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

- No puedes hacer nada, Harry…

- ¡Cógelo, sálvalo, simplemente está al otro lado!

- Es demasiado tarde, Harry- ¡¿Crees que si hubiera una mínima oportunidad no me hubiera lanzado ya tras él?!, pensaba.

- Aún podemos llegar hasta él…- sentía como Harry se retorcía, pero no lo soltaría.

- Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry… nada… se ha ido- lo decía más para si mismo que para Harry.

- ¡No se ha ido!- gritó Harry- ¡SIRIUS!- gritó - ¡SIRIUS!

- No puede regresar Harry- le dijo, sintió como se le quebraba la voz mientras luchaba para contener a Harry-. No puede regresar porque está mu...

- ÉL... NO... ESTÁ... MUERTO - rugió Harry- ¡SIRIUS!

Quiso gritar como Harry, gritar que no estaba muerto, pedirle que dejara de jugar y esconderse y que saliera de detrás de esa sucia cortina y le dolía no poder hacerlo, porque, por Merlin, él sabía que no estaba jugando y que ya jamás volvería a verlo ni escuchar su risa canina.

Se sentía débil y solo quería descansar, que todo terminara, que la guerra llegara a su fin, que sus amigos lo recibieran con una sonrisa cuando llegaba de alguna misión y le dieran chocolate caliente, como antaño.

Quería morir y volver a verlos. Dejar de sufrir por esa maldita guerra en la que todos eran víctimas, donde, por más que ganaran, ya habían perdido demasiado.

--------------------------------------------

Perdón!!!!!!! Lo volví a hacer, volví a hacerlo sufrirrrrrrrr!!!!

La verdad que lloré un montón cuando leí el 5º libro y Sirius murió¿y saben que es lo extraño? Que Sirius no me gustaba, o sea, tampoco me digustaba, me encantaba leer (y ver en mi mente) a Severus y a Sirius peleando, pero no lloré por Sirius, ni por Harry (va, un poquito sí por el mocoso), lloré por Remus, estaba solo de nuevo, pobrecito!!!!

Bueno, espero que me disculpen por hacerlo sufrir nuevamente, voy a intentar no hacerlo más!

El próximo capitulo ya lo tengo escrito y lo voy a subir el martes que viene, la verdad que no me gusta mucho ese capi pero voy a ver como puedo arreglarlo o mejorarlo un poco.

Besos... y denle al Go justo aquí abajo...

PD: gracias amiga por tan lindo RR!!!!


	23. El sobreviviente

**Another Side of The Moon**

_by _

**Yan-Yae**

_El Sobreviviente_

Discleimer: el fabuloso mundo Potter pertenece a Rowling...

Nota: sigo haciendo sufrir un poco a Rems... No es un gran capítulo, creo que es de los que menos me gustan...

--------------------------------------------

Los chicos ya estaban bien, dentro de todo lo que se podría esperar luego de la experiencia que vivieron, así que ya podía escapar de ese lugar.

No le importó que Kingsley o Dumbledore lo viesen salir corriendo. Mucho menos le importó la cara de Fudge.

Lo único que quería era huir de ese dolor, esconderse y que no lo encontrara.

Hundirse y ser uno con la tierra.

No quería pasar por todo ese dolor de nuevo, no lo soportaría.

No recordaba como había llegado al cuartel, pero allí estaba, en la cocina.

El retrato de la madre de Sirius gritaba improperios a todo y todos, pero eso le importaba muy poco.

No tendría que haberlo dejado ir.

Tendría que haberlo hechizado.

"No hubiera servido de nada" se dijo.

Se sintió un loco al gritarle a su propia cabeza- ¡Tendría que haberlo intentado!

Por unos instantes odió a Harry, si tan solo hubiera escuchado lo que le decían y no hubiera actuado tan precipitadamente...

¡Demonios!, se reprendió mentalmente. No tenía por qué hacer eso, culpar a Harry, es solo un niño... cometió un error, uno grande, pero eso es lo que hacen los chicos, se equivocan y tratan de aprender de sus errores.

La silla más cercana voló por encima de la mesa y se estrelló en la chimenea cuando la impotencia llenó su pecho y el dolor cegó cada uno de sus sentidos.

Remus tomó otra y también la aventó.

Vasos, ollas y platos fueron víctimas de su dolor.

Para cuando cayo al suelo, en medio del desastre, no quedaba nada en pies.

Molly Weasley entró en la habitación casi corriendo y a Remus le sorprendió ver la mirada aterrorizada que tenía.

- ¡Remus!- exclamó ella cuando lo vio.

- ¡Molly!- de un manotazo se había se secó las lagrimas (¿cuándo había empezado a llorar?) y se paró de un salto- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nos enteramos lo que pasó en el Ministerio...- dijo Arthur.

- ¿Sabes si los chicos...

- Estan bien, todos ellos, Ginny tiene un tobillo roto y a Ron lo atacó una especie de cerebro, pero estarán bien.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí, Remus?- le preguntó Arthur mirando alrededor.

- Yo... yo... no sé que me pasó.

- ¿Pasó algo malo¿Dónde están los demás?

- Tonks y Moody debían ir a San Mungo y Sirius... él- no sabía como decirlo, y, no quería decirlo, tampoco había querido que las lagrimas escaparan de su prisión de miel y ellas lo habían hecho de todos modos-, Sirius esta muerto, Arthur, cayó a través del velo.

Quiso taparse la cara la cara, pero Molly ya estaba allí, abrazándolo como a un hijo.

- Lo siento mucho.

Él no contestó y tampoco hizo falta que lo hiciera, ella sentía su dolor.

Se sintió cómodo siendo abrazado por ella, el dolor seguía allí, y no se iría por mucho tiempo, pero había gente que lo ayudaría a superarlo.

De nuevo le había tocado la tarea más difícil, ser el que sobrevivió y aguantar todo el dolor que venía con eso.

Él no había recibido un solo rasguño y Sirius había muerto... y Harry, pobre Harry. Se sentiría tan culpable y solo.

Tonks y Moody en San Mungo.

Tonks.

Por Merlín, que este bien, por favor.

En su corazón sintió que lo estaría y él la protegería, ella, al menos ella, debía sobrevivir a esta maldita guerra.

--------------------------------------------

La verdad que no me gusta para nada este capi, pero igual espero sus coments, jejejeje...

La parte donde Rem culpa a Harry la escribi justo ahora, antes de subir el capi. La incluí por un comentario de **FrogizZ** (tenes otro nick además de ese? LykaiosLupin?) donde decía que Remus debería odiar a Harry, al menos, por la muerte de Sirius, y como yo no le tengo mucha simpatía al niño de gafas y también lo odiaría si fuera Remus me decidí por ponerla, así que GRACIAS FROGISZ!!!!

**SchwarzesZone:**hey, que yo no soy la que esta dejando solo a Remus!!! Fue la torturadora de Jotaká... la odio!!! Pero tranqui y no desesperes que la recompensa que le tengo guardada compensará todo! Va, eso espero ;)...

Les cuento un secreto: ya tengo escrito el final del fic! Pero falta mucho para llegar hasta ahí todavía!

En el próximo capitulo vamos a ir a visitar a Tonks a San Mungo...

Muchos besos para tods!!!!


	24. San Mungo

**Another Side of The Moon**

_by _

**Yan-Yae**

**San Mungo**

Discleimer: es imposible ser creativo con este discleimer si hay que escribirlo en cada capitulo... ah, cierto, NOOOOOOOOOOO gano dinero con esto... ojala pudiera, con la falta que me hace Xb...

_Nota_: solo quiero pedir mil disculpas por acttualizar tan tarde y un día despues de lo previsto, solo tengo que decir que ayer estube con un par de problemitas... y que estoy un poco deprimida, la verdad, quizas más adelante cuente porque XD... Perdón de nuevo!!

--------------------------------------------

¡Cómo odiaba San Mungo!

La primera vez que había estado allí, fue cuando lo mordieron y, desde entonces le había visitado con regularidad, salvo el tiempo en el que estuvo en Hogwarts.

Tan solo hacia un par de meses habían estado allí por Arthur y ahora por ella.

Era tan joven, llena de vida, esperaba que pronto despertara.

Le dolía verla allí, vestida de blanco, con el cabello sin los colores llamativos de siempre.

Hacía dos días que estaba inconciente y los medimagos no sabían cuando despertaría, podía ser en cualquier momento como en dos años. Estaba bien, pero no despertaba.

Temía que Bellatrix hubiera usado algún hechizo que desconocieran y no pudieran ayudarla por ese motivo.

La habitación no era muy grande, solo había dos camas, en una estaba Tonks y en la otra, hasta esa misma mañana, había estado Moody.

Remus estaba dormitando sobre su silla, apoyado en el respaldo y con los brazos cruzados. Era la primera vez que "dormía" en tres días.

Cuando Kingsley llegó a reemplazarlo esa mañana, Remus prefirió quedarse.

Hubo movimiento en la cama y Tonks habrió los ojos.

- ¿Remus?

- ¡Tonks! Al fin, nos tenías muy preocupados¿te sientes bien?

- Cansada, pero bien¿qué pasó?- intentó sentarse en la cama pero Remus se lo impidió tomandola por los hombros.

- Es mejor que no intentes levantarte, no debes moverte mucho. Espera un momento, voy a buscar a un medimago.

- Espera¿no vas a decirme que pasó?

- Bellatrix...

- Sí, estaba luchando con ella.

- No sé bien que pasó, supongo que te hecho una maldición y te lanzó hasta el suelo, te rompiste unos cuantos huesos, pero ya los arreglaron.

- ¿Y los chicos¿La profecía?

- Están bien, Ron y Hermione están en la enfermería de Hogwarts recuperándose y fuera de peligro, la profecía se rompió. Los mortífagos fueron llevados a Azkaban, pero Bellatrix escapó.

- ¿Qué dice el Ministerio?

- Voldemort apareció allí, se enfrentó con Dumbledore y atacó a Harry, lo vieron todos, ahora nos creen.

- Genial¿y Sirius¿Qué dice, también creen en su inosencia?- la cara del exprofesor se ensombreció de repente- ¿Qué pasó¡Lo llevaron de nuevo a Azkaban!

- No, él murió, Tonks, cayó por el velo- ella lo miró sin comprender. Sirius muerto, pero ¿cómo?

- No puede ser...

- Pero lo es... voy a buscar al medimago y a darles la buena noticia a tus padres, practicamente tuve que obligarlos a que se fueran a comer algo- sonrió amargamente y se dio la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos-. Casi lo olvido, Sirius me dio esto para ti, la mañana antes de lo del ministerio, iba a enviarla por la tarde, pero bueno... nada salió como debía¿cierto?

Sin esperar respuesta, le entregó la carta antes de salir de la habitación. Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y se encontró con un amarillento pergamino.

"_Habla con él, es la única manera que te queda para saber si le gustas o no. Yo creo que muere por ti, pero es muy prejuicioso, por lo de su problemita, ya sabes._

_Será difícil que acepte salir contigo, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Tendrás que insistir mucho y dejarle en claro que el no tiene derecho a decidir por ti, que lo quieres y eso no cambiara. Dile que al menos lo intente._

_Él es muy cabeza dura, pero si lo conozco, y lo hago muy bien, se que, al final, caerá rendido ante ti._

Besos 

_Sirius"_

Cuando termino de leer, con lagrimas en los ojos, se juró a si misma que si Remus Lupin sentía algo por ella no pararía hasta que fuera suyo.

--------------------------------------------

Y terminamos con la vida de Remus durante el 5º libro! Ahora sí estoy en problemas, no se que escribir para el 6º XD!!!! Bueno, no se preocupen ya me voy a arreglar...

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Este capi lo escribí hace mucho, es uno de los primero que escribí, así que no se si es bueno o no, jeje... pero para decidirlo están ustedes, así que denle duro al GO!!!!

Gracias FrogisZ por todos tus RR!!!


	25. Relato de una historia de amor

**Another Side of The Moon**

_by _

**Yan-Yae**

_Relato de una historia de amor _

_Disclaimer_: nada mío por el momento...

Nota: momentos importantes en la relación de Remus y Tonks...

Nota2: la canción es "Un mundo ideal" de Tim Rice, la puse solamente porque me parece que es la canción ideal para Remus y Tonks, o simplemente para Remus, porque habla de buscar un lugar donde uno sea el que decida como hacer y como vivir las cosas, sin prejuicios... va a haber un par más de capis con el mismo nombre, es que había pensado subir un capi con un resumen de la relación de estos dos, pero tenia partes del 5º, 6º y 7º libro y no sabia bien en donde acomodar el capitulo, así que la mejor solución que encontré fue esta. Espero no confundirlos mucho, XD...

-------------------------------------------------

- Remus¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- le preguntó Tonks.

- Sí, claro¿qué sucede?

- Aquí no, es... delicado- ella se sonrojó ligeramente para sorpresa de Remus.

- Oh... sí, sí, vamos- Remus pareció contagiado por el repentino nerviosismo de Tonks y también se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente-, no se¿qué te parece en la biblioteca?

Ella asintió y camino velozmente hacia el lugar, casi corría.

Remus entro y cerro la puerta tras él, estaba oscuro y le costo reconocer la figura de su acompañante sentada en uno de los sillonsitos.

- Siéntate, por favor.

¡Qué situación más rara! Se sentía ansioso y nervioso al mismo tiempo¿qué seria eso tan importante que tenia que saber

Yo te quiero enseñar  
Un fantástico mundo  
Ven, princesa  
Y deja a tu corazón soñar

- Antes de empezar quiero pedirte que, por favor, no me interrumpas, me va a costar mucho decirte esto, así que quiero hacerlo rapidamente.

- Tonks, me estas asustando

- Oh, no, no es para asustarse... creo. Bien, quería decirte que en este tiempo en el que nos ha tocado compartir misiones, cenas, charlas planes, me he dado cuenta de que eres una persona maravillosa, eres muy agradable y amable, dedicado, sensible, inteligente, buena persona y gracioso, y, que por todo eso, me he enamorado de ti. Realmente me gustas... quería que lo supieras, y... y quería, quiero, preguntarte qué sientes tu por mi.

Cuando ella término de hablar, todo de un tirón, como si lo hubiera practicado frente a un espejo, Remus estaba tan colorado que podría haber iluminado la estancia con gran facilidad, y estaba en un estado de nerviosismo increíble, pero no tanto como ella que, al parecer, había cambiado su color de cabello, sin darse cuenta, a un rojo que daría envidia a un Weasley.

Yo te quiero mostrar  
Cosas maravillosas  
Ven, princesa  
Y déjate llevar a un mundo ideal. 

- Eh, me halagas y sorprendes, Tonks. ¡Valla! Jamás pense que yo te gustaba, estoy realmente sorprendido...

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir, sientes lo mismo que yo?

- Yo no dije eso.

- Pero tampoco lo contrario.

- Soy mucho más mayor que tu, no tengo dinero y soy un hombre lobo, como puedo gustarte...

- Ya te lo dije, pero tu sigues sin responder mi pregunta.

- Mereces algo mejor que yo, eres bellísima, podrías tener a cualquiera...

- Pero no quie4o a cualquiera¡¡¡te quiero a ti!!!

- Lo nuestro no puede ser, no funcionaría.

- Entonces te gusto.

- No...

- Acabas de decirlo.

- Bueno, sí, me gustas, eres una persona increiblemente maravillosa, pero eso no significa nada, Tonks, entiéndelo, no podemos estar juntos.

- ¿Pero por qué? Me gustas te gusto qué más quieres.

- Quiero lo mejor para ti.

- Tu eres lo mejor para mi.

- No, no lo soy, te arruinaría la vida.

- Tu no...

- ¡Vasta! No quiero hablar más de esto, lo nuestro no funcionaría, entiende. Soy una criatura oscura, tarde o temprano te are daño, quiero lo mejor para ti.

- Déjame decidir eso a mi.

- No, yo ya decidí... lo siento- Remus se levantó y salió de la habitación, no podía ver como Tonks comenzaba a llorar.

Unos momentos después una joven con el cabello desvaídamente castaño salía de la biblioteca.

----------------------------------------------------

Ahora no solo hago sufrir Remus sino que también Tonks¡Soy MALVADA! (me siento muy Rowling!!!)

Bueno, igual esta es solo la primera parte de estos dos en plan amoroso, calculo que faltan un par de partes más...

Espero que les haya gustado mi versión de la declaración de sentimientos de Tonks (pueden decirme en un RR, jejeje)

FrogizZ: ni que me hubieras leido el pensamiento nena, ya tenia escrito este capi desde hace un monton!!! Espero que te halla gustado mucho!!! Besos

SchwarzesZone: te extrañooooooo!!!!! Espero que vuelvas pronto, y cuando vuelvas, vas a tener trescientas cosas que leer!!! Abrazos

Últimamente mis comentarios son casi tan largos como los capis, jejeje!!!

Hasta la próxima

Besos


	26. Sermón Weasley

**Another Side of The Moon**

_by _

**Yan-Yae**

Sermón Weasley

_Disclaimer_: estoy planeando casarme con el marido de JK, cómo y por qué, sencillo, primero ella le sedería los derechos de HP a él en caso de muerte, después lo convenso de que la mate, la mata, me caso con él y hago que compartamos los derechos de los personajes y... ¿muy perverso? Sí, creo no serviría de nada tanto esfuerso, así que, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece... (te odio disclaimer maldito!!)

Nota: por el momento este es el último capi que escribí, jeje, tengo mucho más adelantados y son de los primero que escribí, como que empece de atrás para adelante, ¿no?

Quiero agradecer y dedicar este capi, en su totalidad, a Dario, que es el que se lee todos los capis y me da el visto bueno y me corrige varios horrores de escritura... y que, además, me regaló el libro de la Orden del Fénix (yo solo tenía el 3º, que lo pague 4 pesos, que sería un poquito más de 1 dólar jejeje, y Quidditch a traves de los tiempos y Criaturas Mágicas y Donde encontrarlas), y que también prometió regalarme el 6º, pero que por el momento me lo esta prestando para seguir una línea de tiempo coherente! Yo los libros los tengo todos pero en la compu, XD!

Molly lo tenía acorralado. No había escape posible, todo había sido planeado cuidadosamente por la mujer de cabello rojo y ojos centelleantes.

La miró con un poco de temor, sabía de qué quería hablar y lo mejor sería ser sincero y abierto... y estar preparado para las reprimendas que vendrían después de la charla.

- ¿Qué sucede, Molly?- intentó sonar seguro y tranquilo, pero le había temblado la vos al pronunciar el nombre.

- Me preguntaba si sabrías algo.

- Mmmm, ¿de qué?

- Tonks- dejó caer el nombre, sin darle importancia.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Es lo que quiero que me digas- lo miró fijamente y Remus notó como le sentelleaban los ojos.

- Y por qué yo debería saber algo- le devolvió la mirada de la manera más inocente que pudo.

- ¿La has visto ultimamente?- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de agregar- Perdió la capacidad de tranformarse, al menos, parcialmente.

- Oh, eso... sí, lo sabía, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver su problema conmigo.

- Esta deprimida.

- Sigo sin...

- ¡Es por ti, Remus, lo sabes!

- ¡Sí, lo sé, y no me enorgullezco de eso!- su vos se elevó.

- Entonces has algo.

- ¿Cómo qué, Molly? No puedo aceptar salir con ella, sería condenarla.

- Esta dispuesta a pagar el presio, ella te quiere, te quiere de verdad, por lo que eres, con lo bueno y lo malo.

- No importa, es joven, y6a encontrará a alguien más.

- No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto...

- No tienes derecho a decirme todo esto- dijo enojado, no necesitaba que le dijesen que estaba lastimándola, ya lo sabía-. Ustedes no tienen idea...

- No, no la tenemos, pero somos amigos y por eso te digo esto- se estaba poniendo colorada, mala señal-. Ella esta mal, tu estas mal ¡Mírate! Te gusta y la rechazas.

- Es porque la quiero que lo hago, Molly, por favor no insistas- dijo derrotado- me siento bastante mal sin ayuda de nadie.

- No es mi intención que te sientas peor, pero prométeme que, al menos, lo pensarás- él solo asintió-. Quiero que seas feliz, Remus, todos queremos verte feliz... Arthur debe estar por llegar ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? 

Realmente lo había acorralado, era muy difícil escapar de las garras de Molly Weasley cuando se proponía regañarte por algo.

Uff, imagínense a la Sra. Weasley regañándolos, brrrr, me da miedo!!

Bueno este capi fue más o menos, para explicar por qué Molly lo miraba tan mal durante la cena de Navidad en el sexto libro. Yo sitúo este capi, más o menos, para la época del cumpleaños de Harry en La Madriguera, digamos que lo ubico un par de días después.

Voy a tardar en subir el proximo capitulo, tengo las ideas pero todavía no las escribo, estoy con un par de problemitas personales que me bloquean bastante, lo que quizas haga, para evitar que me maten XD, sea subir la otra historia que ya tengo escrita y terminada (tampoco esperen gran cosa porque son solo dos capitulos!). Les pido perdón de antemano y espero que puedan disculparme.

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado!! Ya saben como decirme eso, ¿cierto? (una ayudita, botoncito con la palabra GO, XD)

Besotes y gracias por leer!!

Y no se olviden: ¡Yo creo en Snape!


	27. BONUS 2

**Another Side of The Moon**

_by_

**Yan-Yae**

BONUS: _Muggles_

_Discleimer_: no, nada, nada... aunque aseguro que si fuera la creadora de este maravilloso mundo sería mucho pero mucho más agradecida con mis fans...

Nota: DOS MESES?? NO TENGO PERDON! Nunca pensé que había tardado tanto, pido mil doscientas millones de disculpas a tods ustedes por haber tardado taaannnnto tiempo en actualizar, pero antes de que me maten tienen que saber que no lo hice porque mi computadora entro en coma y no quería prender!! Recien ayer la recupere y por pura suerte no perdí todo lo que tenía, lo que más me preocupaba perder era el principio del capitulo que viene y que me esta costando un mundo escribir...

Bueno, aclarado lo aclarado, a leer!!

--

El constante repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el vidrio de la ventana de su cocina amenazaba con volverlo loco.

En cualquier otro momento de su vida no le habría provocado ningún malestar, pero el hecho de haber dormido solo 2hs en toda la noche y tener un perforador dolor de cabeza no lo ayudaba de ninguna manera a apreciar aquel constante sonido. Estaban a mitad del verano y, aun así, el estado del clima era un asco.

Tomó con firmeza la cortina y tapó la ventana.

Eran las 07:23 a.m, demasiado temprano para ir a trabajar y estaba tremendamente aburrido. La computadora no era una opción, había tenido que empezar a usar lentes porque lo estaba dejando ciego... y, además, no funcionaba.

Se sirvió un café y buscó algún libro y terminó decidiéndose por un clásico: El sabueso de Baskerville de Doyle. Le resultaba facinante como Holmes, a pesar de ser un personaje, parecía estar más vivo que él mismo.

Estaba por comenzar el capitulo ocho cuando e dio el primer sorbo a su tasa de café, inmediatamente después escupió todo ¡Estaba helado! Miró instintibamente el reloj de pared y dio un salto, eran las 9:15. Apresuradamente, dejó la tasa y el libro sobre la mesa, tomó las llaves del auto, el paraguas y salió.

El tiempo se le había ido sin notarlo y ahora estaba llegando tarde.

Las calles estaban atestadas de gente a pesar de la lluvia. Bueno, era Londres después de todo, la gente estaba acostumbrada a la lluvia.

- ¡Demonios!- casi gritó al tiempo en que pisaba el freno. Una mujer había tropezado en la acera y caído en medio de la calle. Gracias a Dios iba despacio y pudo frenar a tiempo.

¡Qué dolor, qué dolor! Le iba a estallar la cabeza.

Bajó del auto y se acecó a la mujer, era bastante joven y tenía el cabello fuccia.

- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó preocupado.

- Sí, creo que sí- contestó avergosada.

Él la ayudo a ponerse en pie, la gente que pasaba por allí había comenzado a juntarse a mirar.

Comenzaba a llover más fuerte.

- Me torcí un tobillo- sonrió apenada.

- Te llevo al hospital.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Soy un peligro caminando- se miraron por un minuto completo.

- Te invito un café- le propuso sin pensar. Ella lo miró con desconfianza-. Sin intención romantica de ninguna clase, solo para sacarme la culpa de que _casi_ te mato.

- Casi hago que me mates, es distinto- sonrió-. Te acepto un té, el café me pone hiperactiva. Él le devolvió la sonrisa-. John Lupin- Le tendió la mano. - Dora Tonks- se la estrechó. - Mejor que subamos al auto, nos estamos empapando. Anduvieron por las calles cerca de 10 minutos más o menos, antes de bajar del auto. - "Media Tarde Café-Bar"- leyó Dora en voz alta-. Es nuevo, ¿verdad?

- Sí, abrió hace dos semanas ¿Allí te parece bien?- le señaló una de las mesas cercanas a la barra, ella asintió- Matt- llamó a uno de los camareros-, un té para la dama- le guiñó un ojo divertido a Dora- y un submarino para mi.

- ¿Lo conoces?- preguntó una vez retirado el camarero.

- Tengo que, soy uno de los dueños.

- Wow, te felicito, el lugar es precioso. Así que eres empresario...

- No, no- dijo negando con los manos y sonriendo-. Soy profesor de historia y matematica.

- Pero dijiste...

- El lugar es, en parte, mio, resultado de ahorrar por 15 años, al menos. Un amigo me presento el proyecto, me gustó y creí que era hora de invertir.

- Buena idea.

- Y tú, ¿de qué trabajas?

- Soy policia- observó atenta su la reaccion, a la mayoría de los hombres su profecion los intimidaba.

- ¡Genial! No conocía a ninguna mujer que lo fuera, ¿desde hace cuánto?

- Cinco años, empecé patrullando y ahora estoy en homicidios.

- Por casualidad, ¿conoces al _loco_ Moody? Se retiró este año.

- Sí, claro que sí, es como mi mentor, es el mejor aunque este medio paranoico, jeje.

- Siiiiiii- Matt llegó con las bebidas en ese momento-. Gracias.

- ¿Eres casado?- él abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido, y ella se tapó la boca sonrojada-. Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado, es que me llamó la atención el anillo- le dijo señalando el indice de la mano derecha del hombre.

Él rió-. No soy casado. Mis amigos y yo llevamos iguales anillos- sacó de su billetera una foto vieja en la que aparecían sus amigos y él-. Es de mi epoca de estudiante. Este es Peter Pettigrew, el pobre esta en reavilitación por drogas; este es Orion Black, dueño de la otra mitad del lugar, esta de viaje, no puede quedarse queto por mucho tiempo; y este es James Potter...

- James Potter, Potter- murmuró-, ese nombre me suena.

- Es jugador de futbol...

- Pero no es por eso que me suena.

- ¿Será por Tom Riddley?

- Sí, el asesino serial, esta preso desde el 81.

- Exacto. Lo atraparon cuando intentaba asesinar a James y Lily, su esposa.

- ¡Por Dios! Es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo, no pudo hacerles nada porque el hijo de ellos comenzó a llorar y cuando el padre entró en la habitación del bebe encontró a Riddley.

Estubieron un tiempo en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿A qué se debe el color?- le preguntó de repente señalandole el cabello.

- A que me gusta- su miraba lo desafiaba a cuestionarla.

- Es bonito- le sonrió-, va contigo.

- Antes lo tenía azul, me gusta cambiar de color de vez en cuando ¿Y tú qué tipo de extravagancia tienes?

- ¿Perdón?

- Vamos, todos tenemos alguna excentricidad.

- Oh, bien, nose... soy obsesivo compulsivo con los libros- pensó un momento- y del chocolate. Lo AMO.

- Je, se nota- ella miraba la taza, ya vacía, de chocolate. Apuró el contenido de su propia taza-. Bueno, debo irme, mi madre espera que la visite, es lo malo de mis vacaciones.

- ¿Te llevo?

- No, mejor no, mi madre creerá que eres... bueno, ya sabes. Ambos sonrieron nerviosos.

- Bueno, no hay problema- se levantaron y la acompañó hasta la entrada del lugar-. Fue un gusto conocerte, espero volver a verte.

- No lo dudes, en unos días me daré una vuelta por aquí, hacen un té delicioso y, además, el dueño es un encanto- lo miró nerviosa-. Adiós.

En un impulso, bendito impulso, él le beso la mejilla-. Hasta pronto, fue una suerte el haberte _casi_ asesinado.

--

John fue hasta su pequeña oficina sonriendo.

La cabeza ya no le dolia, la luvia comenzaba a agradarle y el corazón le latía rápido y fuerte.

Después de todo, no había sido tan mal día, todo gracias a un retraso y una torcedura de tobillo.

--

Uff, terminé!! Son las 3:57 a.m, y tengo un dolor de espalda inaguantable, así que el capi lo subo cuando me levante.

Bueno, decidí usar los nombres John, Dora y Orion porque son muggles, no creo que alguien se llame Nimphadora, ¿cierto? Se que es una cosa rara esto que escribí, pero quise hacer algo distinto y como no podría hacer que encaje en la historia se me ocurrió ponerlo como BONUS!! Creo que voy a hacer varios de estos XD

Hey, SchwarzesZone, bienvenida!! Te extrañé un montón amiga!! Tu RR fue el 37, así que te corresponde el credito de que alla subido este capi y por lo tanto te lo dedico enteró!! Espero pronto uno de tu historia que me muero de la intriga...

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan al mandarme RR's son lo más!! Realmente jamas esperé tener tantos comentarios, me hacen mucha pero mucha ilución, creo que sin sus comentarios positivos y todo eso no hubiera seguido con la historia (que iba a ser mucho más corta de lo que es ahora!!), así que MUCHAS GRACIAS A: **Francesca, FrogizZ94** y **SchwarzesZone** por estar siempre ahí dandome su apoyo!! Solo espero que sigan dando vueltas ahora que volví y que no esten enojads por el enorme retraso... y a los que estan pero son invisibles ¿qué esperan para salir debajo de la capa?

Bueno, ya saben, flores, tomatasos, ideas, sugerencias y todo lo que se les ocurra (menos, maldiciones imperdonables no que queda feo, eh?) lo pueden hacer apretando este botonsito, sí, ese que esta aca abajo y dice GO...

GRACIAS

_Odiaré a JK por mucho tiempo_


	28. Viviendo con el enemigo

**Another Side of The Moon**

_by _

**Yan-Yae**

Viviendo con el enemigo

_Disclaimer_: nada, nada, NADA del mundo Potter es mío... no estoy tan loca como para hacerle a los personajes las cosas que les hace e hizo JK!!

Nota: lo volví a subir porque, como papafrita que soy, me equivoque de archivo y subi el que no estaba corregido y tenía HORRORES de ortografía. Disculpen las molestias

Nota 2: Remus ya esta conviviendo con los licántropos de Grayback, se unió a los hombre lobo en Septiembre, después de pensarlo un poco consideré que coincidía bien según las fechas de los libros y del fic, Remus esta presente en el cumpleaños numero 16 de Harry en los libros y no se menciona nada de que ya este con los hombres lobo, en el fic en el capi _Muerte_ él menciona que en poco tiempo irán a buscarlo y en Agosto mantiene una discusión con Molly y tampoco había sido reclutado.

--

Se sorprendió bastante al notar la cantidad de hombres lobo que había en el campamento. No lo sorprendía el numero en sí, alrededor de treinta, lo que lo sorprendía era ver a tantos juntos, porque si de por si los licántropos eran criaturas que vivían en soledad y era raro, muy raro, encontrarlos con una pareja o acompañado de algunas amistades, era aun más raro encontrarlos reunidos con los de su misma especie.

Al referirse a aquel lugar como campamento lo había hecho de forma simbólica. Alrededor de aquel lugar solo se veían zonas donde se realizaban fogatas, no había carpas ni cabañas, solo un claro en medio de un bosque rodeado de grandes arboles, por lo que supuso que deberían dormir al aire libre.

El ser un hombre lobo le confería una capacidad mucho mayor de resistencia a la de los magos "normales", no sería problema vivir al aire libre. Lo que lo tenía preocupado era la comida, seguramente saldrían a cazar y se comían a sus presas crudas y medio vivas. Nunca en su vida tubo la necesidad de cazar, pero tenía un gran olfato con el que fácilmente podría dar con algún animalito; no tenía problema en comer cosas crudas, de hecho, comía carne cruda desde siempre, incluso en Hogwarts.

A cada paso que daba era observado, era consiente que su aspecto era mucho mejor que el del resto, aunque llevara su peor ropa y no se hubiera peinado ni afeitado en muchos días, desconfiaban de él y eso debería cambiar urgentemente.

--

Ya habían transcurrido unas semanas desde su llegada al grupo, cuando, al fin, Elinor llegó.

No se juntaron ni hablaron por unos días para no levantar sospechas. Por suerte, para ese entonces Remus tenía ganado un lugarsito más o menos importante dentro del grupo: era el que ideaba los planes para robar y atrapar distintos animales y negocios de los pueblos y granjas cercanos al campamento, y, gracias a sus brillantes ideas, no los atrapaban jamás (no por nada había sido un Merodeador).

Cuando al fin pudo hablar tranquilamente y sin levantar sospechas con Elinor, se enteró de varias novedades del mundo mágico, como que habían allanado la Mansión Malfoy y no habían podido encontrar nada incriminatorio, también se enteró de que el allanamiento se debía a que alguien había entregado algún dato valioso y Remus supuso que debería haber sido Harry. Algo que lo preocupo fue enterarse de las extrañas desapariciones de Dumbledore.

- ¿Y no sé esta juntando con el Ministro en secreto?

- Nooo, para nada, ya sabes que no se toleran.

- ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo, entonces?

- No tengo idea, pero espero desesperadamente que nos ayude y pronto, asesinaron a Amelia Bones hace dos semanas.

- Están acabando con los que simpatizan con Dumbledore y la Orden.

--

Al fin había llegado el momento. Tenía miedo de encontrarse en aquella situación.

La luna llena brillaba sobre su cabeza y un aullido cruzó el aire, de inmediato se puso en alerta.

Se había ganado su pequeño lugar en el grupo, pero no era indispensable (como Grayback o Bellever) y, siendo sinceros, eso no sería de gran ayuda ante los lobos; el fuerte era el que mandaba.

Después de tanto tiempo y sin siquiera intentarlo, su parte racional se juntaba con el lobo, aunque, obviamente, la que predominaba era su parte animal.

Estaba con todos sus sentidos alerta y preocupado, muy preocupado. Jamás había estado frente a otro hombre lobo transformado y la sola idea era aterradora.

Una rama se partió, el estrepitoso _crac_ provenía de un par de metros a tras.

Gruñó, fuerte y claro, pero nada más ocurrió.

Decidió que ya era hora de salir de ese lugar o perdería la confianza que tanto le había costado ganarse.

Guiándose por el olfato y oído comenzó a avanzar entre los árboles. Se estaba acercando a un claro cuando los sonidos y olores aumentaron.

Una pelea. Se había dirigido justo a donde no quería.

Esos dos se estaban matando.

Alrededor de 6 lobos estaban observando la lucha, a parte de él, y cada vez llegaban más.

Se sorprendió al notar que era de los de mayor tamaño y que muchos agachaban la cabeza al verlo, eso era un buen signo... a menos que los lobos mayores intentaran probar al de mayor tamaño.

Entre los árboles vio una figura escondida, un lobo grande, viejo y lleno de cicatrices, e imagino que, de ser un lobo, Moody se vería igual.

Ese olor era muy familiar, pero qué era no alcanzaba a saberlo.

"¡Grrrr!" Alcanzó a escuchar justo antes de que el viejo lobo le saltara encima.

Sintió con dolor como le clavaba las garras en el lomo y se enfureció. Girando bruscamente logró quitárselo de encima y moviéndose rápidamente lo mordió cerca del cuelo.

Estuvo peleando con ese hombre lobo durante mucho tiempo, al terminar la lucha no se podría decir quién era el vencedor pero sí quién el más lastimado, él.

--

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la luna llena y recién comenzaba a curarse de todo el daño recibido, al menos su contrincante no había salido airoso.

Cuan grande había sido su sorpresa al enterarse que aquel viejo lobo era el mismísimo Grayback. Había sentido una satisfacción morbosa al saber que le había podido devolver una mínima parte de todo el dolor que le había causado aquel monstruo.

Al menos había valido la pena recibir todas esa mordidas y rasguños, ahora le tenían respeto, pertenecía al circulo de mayor jerarquía. Con esta nueva posición podía intentar convencer a los hombre lobo de que lo mejor que podían hacer era no participar de la guerra, como centauros y sirenas, pero era casi imposible dialogar con Grayback, y si este no quería que divulgara sus ideas al resto de la manada no podía hacerlo a menos que no quisiera seguir viviendo.

--

En las pocas ocaciones en que había podido dejar al grupo habia aprobechado para pasar la Navidad en La Madriguera y recivir y entregar noticias. Había resultado un gran alivio alejarse de ese lugar al menos por unos pocos días.

Mientras estaba en casa de los Weasley's había aparecido el Ministro y mantenido una conversación con Harry a solas y un comentario de Fred (¿o George?) le había dado una maravillosa idea: si quería hacer llegar su posición a todos los miembros del grupo e intentar convenserlos debía discutir con Fenrir Grayback en publico; solo necesitaba esperar al momento oportuno.

Y así, esperando el momento justo, ya que Grayback había comenzado a desaparecer y dejar a cargo a Bellever cada vez más a menudo para cumplir pedidos _especiales_ de Voldemort (cosa que ponía los pelos de punta a Remus) por lo que prácticamente no lo veía, transcurrieron la segunda, tercera y cuarta semana de enero.

Hacia meses que estaba entre las filas del enemigo, por llamarlas de alguna forma, y no había logrado un gran progreso. Elinor lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía, pero tampoco había logrado un gran avanse, solo habían logrado llegar a una diminuta cantidad de licantropos que no estaban muy convencidos ni conformes con las propuestas del "Jefe", que quería destruir a los magos pero se aliava a ellos y se comportaba como su lacayo.

Al fin había llegado el momento. Estaba sentado en una de las improvisadas carpas que habían levantado para protegerse de la nieve, cuando Elinor llegó agitada para avisarle que Grayback estaba en el campamento y que tenía un importante comunicado para todos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de reunión ya había una pequeña multitud rodeando al líder del grupo, todos ansiosos.

- Nuestro lugar dentro de la comunidad mágica siempre ha sido el último. Ahora estaán preocupados por las represalias que podríamos tomar e intentan hacernos creer que todos estos años han estado ayudándonos.

- Ahora el señor tenebroso nos tiende la mano, nos ofrece libertad y poder dentro de la comunidad. Si nos unimos a Él ocuparemos el lugar que nos corresponde...

- ¿Cuál es ese lugar? ¿El de mascota?

- ¡Cállate, Lupin! Esto ya se habló y te dejé en claro...

- Me dejaste en claro que nos estas convirtiendo en lacayos y yo, Grayback, no soy perro faldero de nadie. El señor tenebroso pretende usarnos como simples mascotas de caza y tu lo estas permitiendo. Gane quien gane esta guerra nosotros salimos perdiendo, o nos mantienen en el mismo estatus de ahora o nos convertirnos en meras mascotas. Siempre te lo dije Grayback, nosotros no tenemos porque luchar, ningún bando nos conviene. Lo que nos propones es hacer pasar a otros por nuestro sufrimiento solo para conseguir más soldados para Voldemort, no te importamos nosotros, tu especie. Tu que dices que nos alzaremos contra los magos, le estas lamiendo las botas como un perro a uno de ellos. No mereces nuestro respeto ni un lugar entre nosotros.

--

Los pocos licántropos que quedaban en el lugar ya se estaba llendo, el pequeño discurso de Remus había convencido a la mayoría pero no a todos. Algunos preferían servir a Voldemort a cambio de algunas víctimas.

Ya había cumplido, aunque sea en parte, con su cometido, no tenía más nada que hacer en aquel lugar. Grayback había desaparecido junto a unos pocos seguidores; el resto del grupo retomaría su aislamiento, a pesar de todos sus intentos, Lupin y Elinor, no lograron hacerlos cambiar de opinión ni convenserlos de intentar unirse a la comunidad mágica.

- Creen que les irá mejor si rondan solos por el mundo.

- A veces creo que lo sería- confesó Remus-. Vamos, no me mires así, acaso nunca sentiste las miradas de todos sobre ti, señalándote, murmurando.

- Claro que sí, pero, Remus, tu tienes amigos, gente que te quiere, no deberías pensar así.

- Por eso es que lo hago, por ellos, creo que muchas veces hubieran estado mejor sin mí. Ellos lo negarían, claro, pero muchas veces me he sentido una carga, tu me entiendes, no es que ellos te lo hagan sentir, tampoco significa que lo sientan, pero, bueno, no sé lo que estoy tratando de decir.

- No importa, te entiendo.

- Tuve la suerte de tener amigos fantásticos, en realidad, tengo la suerte de tener amigos fantásticos y muchas veces siento que merecen algo mejor que yo, yo no tengo manera de devolverles todo lo que han hecho por mí.

- Quizás no tengas que hacerlo y ellos te quieren por lo que eres, entero- lo miro y sonrió-. Con maldición y todo, porque al fin y al cabo, también es parte de ti y ha influido en tu forma de ser, sino la tuvieras quizás serias diferente y no tendrías los mismos amigos ni las mismas convicciones. Todos estamos hechos de cosas buenas y malas, de experiencias y situaciones.

--

La verdad que este capi me llevo mucho tiempo y quedo decepcionante... grrr.

Pido mil y una disculpas por la tardanza, no tengo perdón, lo sé, pero es que me costo muchísimo escribir esto, no sé por qué... y para colmo de males, a mi papá se le quemó el monitor de la compu y, adivinen, a quién decidió pedirle "prestado" su monitor... a MI. Y, para seguir empeorando la situación, como su compu la usa para trabajar y es la única que tiene internet, no podía usarla para escribir el fic. Recién hoy, después de casi tres semanas, lo recupere y aproveché para terminar este capitulo.

Oh, y tengo algo para que sigan odiándome!! No sé que voy a escribir en el próximo capitulo así que tampoco sé cuando lo voy a subir!! Yan esquiva un tomate Ok, ok, tranquis, voy a hacer todo lo posible para tenerlo para la próxima semana, voy a exprimir mi cerebro hasta que escupa algo que sirva.

Saludos y mil perdones de nuevo

_¡Confío en Severus, amo a Severus!_


	29. Una Navidad Glacial

**Another Side of The Moon**

_by _

**Yan-Yae**

_Una Navidad glacial_

Disclaimer: SSSSSSÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!! Lo admitoooooo, son todos míos!! Y, tan solo por amor al arte, se los regale a JKR... y para qué? Para que les haga la vida miserable...

_Nota_: ocurre antes de lo que se cuenta en la última parte del capitulo anterior, pero después de las partes anteriores... si no se entiende avisen que intento explicarlo mejor, Xb.

_Nota2_: al final del capitulo contestación a los RR!!

--

En el preciso instante en el que Percy Weasley desapareció con el ministro, Molly comenzó a sollozar. El clima en la casa se puede cortar con tijeras. Fred y George susurran en un rincón junto a Ginny, Arthur abraza a Molly, pero tiene la mirada más fría que jamás le hubiera visto, Bill mira por la ventana absorto en quién sabe qué pensamientos y Ron salió, seguido por Hermione, creo que a buscar a Harry.

Mientras tanto, Fleur y yo, estamos en el rincón más alejado intentando volvernos invisibles, porque, por más que ella se fuera a casar con Bill y que a mí me repitan que soy parte de la familia, nos sentimos intrusos.

Ella mira a Bill y veo que le duele verlo así, definitivamente Molly esta equivocada y ellos se aman sinceramente.

- ¡Agg, qué hoggog! Pobge de mi Bill, con ese hegmano tan... tan, gepugnante.

- Percy no es tan malo, solo se esta dejando llevar por sus ambiciones, en algún momento tendrá que tragarse el orgullo- _solo espero que eso no ocurra cuando sea demasiado tarde_-. Y, ¿ya tienen pensado algo para la boda?- pregunto dubitativo, nunca había cruzado más que un buen día y buenas noches con ella.

- Oh, no mucho, solo tenemos al padrino y Gabgielle y Ginny segan las damas de honog- mientras hablaba se le iban iluminando los ojos.

- Ya veo- no supe que más decirle, es que solo estuve en una boda y no creo que la de Fleur y Bill sea igual a aquella.

El ambiente sigue siendo tenso pero ya no hostil. Los gemelos están ahora hablando con Bill y Ginny ha ido a consolar a su madre, aunque decirle que no debe llorar por un patán no creo que ayude mucho a la situación de la pobre madre Weasley, Arthur salió de la cocina, y por lo que me pareció, sin un rumbo fijo, el trío esta caminando en el patio. Yo, me sigo sintiendo tan fuera de lugar como antes... y me parece que Fleur también. Si Tonks estuviera aquí diría o haría algo que cambiaría de repente este ambiente en uno mucho más alegre.

Tonks, espero que no este pasando la Navidad sola como dijo Molly, no sería justo.

Me parece increíble que su patronus halla cambiado solo por... mí. Y su aspecto. ¡Ash, por las orejas de Merlín, soy un asco! ¿Cómo hizo para enamorarse de mí, un viejo arruinado y maldito? Podría haberle gustado, no sé, Charlie, por ejemplo. Tienen la misma edad y compartieron curso en Hogwarts, en distintas casas, claro, pero cursaron siete años juntos.

- ¿Estás bien?- Bill lo había tomado por el hombro y se disponía a zarandearlo.

- Sí, sí, ¿qué pasó?

- Pense que te habían echado un imperius.

- Tranquilo, estaba pensando en otra cosa- en una de color fucsia, muy particular-. ¿Tú estas bien?

Bill se encogió de hombros-. Qué puedo decir, solo espero que Percy deje de hacerse el idiota, siempre ha sido demasiado orgulloso, los Weasley's lo somos, pero él más que todos. No puede admitir que se equivocó-. Se quedó pensativo un instante-. No estoy molesto con él, solo preocupado, es mi hermano y no me gustaría verlo metido en problemas que no sabría manejar, ¿me entiendes?

Tomé a Bill por el brazo y me lo lleve a un lugar más apartado- ¿Crees que podría...

- No, no al menos conscientemente, ansía poder, no puedo ni pienso negarlo, pero no traicionaría al Ministerio, pero temo que si el Ministerio cae también lo haga él.

- Confía en que no será así, Percy es un chico listo- miré alrededor para confirmar que nadie nos estuviera escuchando-. Hablé con Dumbledore.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Antes de venir hacia aquí, fue medio de incógnito nadie puede verme cerca de él- volví a mirar a nuestro alrededor-. Quiere reforzar la seguridad del colegio, teme un ataque, solo quiere que algunos nos hagamos cargo, Bill.

- ¿Cree que hay algún espía?

- No lo sé, no dijo nada al respecto, pero no creo que sea eso. Me parece que no quiere alertar a toda la Orden.

- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

- Debemos rondar Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, no contarán conmigo hasta que no termine mi misión, igualmente me tocará Hogsmeade, tú rondaras el castillo tomando la apariencia de algún alumno para no llamar la atención.

- ¿Solo nosotros dos?- me preguntó sorprendido.

- Es solo por algo de seguridad extra, pero somos tres, recuerda que Tonks esta en Hogsmeade por orden del Ministerio, ella vigilará tanto el colegio como el pueblo.

- Supongo que esto es secreto absoluto y ni siquiera Fleur puede enterarse.

- Exacto.

- De acuerdo- miró la comida que estaba en la mesa todavía sin levantar-. Mejor vamos a sentarnos y terminar con esta comida y dejar de preocuparnos al menos por hoy, es Navidad- me dijo sonriendo.

- Una Navidad glacial- contesté riendo, mientras lo seguía.

--

Bueno, bueno, últimamente estoy con los capítulos raros, jejjeje. Al principio quería poner algo relacionado con lo que le pregunta Harry a Lupin sobre el Príncipe Mestizo (oh, gran príncipe!! Lo amo, XD), pero esto surgió solo, así que dejé que el muso me guiara para no ofenderlo y que se fuera de nuevo!!

Fancesca: gracias por el RR! Jejeje, es logico que te ayas olvidado del fic, hacia mucho que no actualizaba! Lo mismo me pasó con este cap. Lo termine hace 3 días pero recién hoy pude subirlo. Me encanta que te encante la historia me esta costando trabajo pero ya voy a volver a convertirme en regular con esto de subir los capis... Besos

Fito: justo cuando ya me estaba cuestionando si había hombres que leyeran mi fic, ¡zas! Apareciste vos, jejej, es que me gustaría que los que leen pusieran un "me gusto" aunque sea... Te gusta cómo escribo a Lupin? Gracias, estoy tratando de no desvirtuarlo mucho, de que mantenga su esencia. Sinseramente espero ver más RR tuyos!! Saludos

SchwarzesZone: Sí, misión cumplida!! Muerte a Grayback, jojojo. Gracias amiga por siempre estar, sos la más fiel de todas!! Sabes que te quiero un montón y espero tener noticias pronto! Besos y abrazos, cuidate mucho.


	30. La última visita al Director

**Another Side of The Moon**

_by_

**Yan-Yae**

**La última visita al Director**

Discleimer: nop, nothin is mine...

Nota:

_¡Que los cumplas feliz!_

_¡Que los cumplas feliz!_

_¡Que los cumplas Claudia!_

_¡Que los cumplas feliiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzz!_

Hay amiga espero que te guste este regalo trate de terminarlo antes de tu cumple para regalártelo, no es de los mejores que he escrito pero espero que te guste igual!!!!

Lo terminé en Cordoba pero una vez que volví no encontraba tiempo para pasarlo a la PC!! Jejeje

Bueno espero que tanto vos como los demás lectores/as si es que los sigue habiendo lo disfruten mucho!

Nota 2: Gracias amor de mi vida por darme el visto bueno y escucharme leerte una y otra vez este capitulo cuando lo unico que querías era dormir. GRACIAS!!!! Te amo!!

----------------------------------------------------

El castillo le parecía mucho más lugubre que de costumbre. La atmosfera era pesada y por momentos le probocaba escalofrios.

Conocía muy bien el castillo, practicamente de memoría, sin embargo sentía un extraño miedo, sentía al lobo en estado de alerta había detectado un peligro que él, con ojos humanos, no era capás ver.

Se sintió a salvo cuando, luego de pronunciar la contraseña "Brujas Fritas", pudo comenzar a subir las escaleras que lo llevaban hacia la oficina del director.

Golpeo y la puerta se abrió para que pudiera pasar.

Sintió que retrosedía en el tiempo y que volvía a ser un estudiante de 11 años entrando por primera vez a la maravillosa y extraña oficina del director.

Todo se encontraba como lo recordaba, algunos objetos faltaban y otros nuevos se encontraban en las estanterías, pero todo seguía en ese extraño orden y armonía del que estaba seguro solo Dumbledore podría lograr.

- Los mismos cuadros- dijo en un suspiro de nostalgia.

Los antiguos directores y directoras lo saludaban.

- Buenas noches, Remus- éste brincó por la sorpresa-. Lo siento, no quize asustarte, parecía que un torposoplo se te había metido por las orejas.

- ¿Un qué?- Remus lo miraba sin entender- ¿Albus, te sientes bien?

- ¿Yo? Sí, sí, perfectamente- dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano sana-. La Srta. Lovegood me habló de ellos la tarde de ayer.

- ¿De quiénes, los torposoplos?

- Dice que al parecer tenemos una plaga muy grande aquí y que la mayor concentración se encuentra en el salón de Historia de La Magia. Son unos animalitos curiosos, invisibles al ojo humano y provocan un profundo ensoñamiento.

- Es una chica extraña...

- Pero muy inteligente, mucho más de lo que todos imaginan.

- Director- lo llamó el cuadro de Armando Dippet-, esta subiendo la escalera.

- Es Kinsgley, tengo que hablar algo con ambos.

Luego de un golpe y un pase, la imponente figura del auror se hizo presente.

- ¿Remus? No esperaba verte aún- le estrechói la mano firmemente-, espero que sean buenas noticias.

- Lo son.

- Hace unas horas, vine pensando que Albus quería detalles pero parece que quiere otra cosa.

- ¿Quizá quiera contarnos cómo se hizo la herida de la mano?

- ¿O por qué desaparece tan seguido?

- O un misterio aun mayor- se miraron y completaron al unisono- ¿Por qué le dió a Snape el puesto de profesor de DCAO?

- Nada de eso, cuando les he revelado un misterio tan facilmente- caminó entre ellos y se paró delante de la ventana dandoles la espalda-. No entenderan el por qué de lo que les diré sino más adelante, escuchen bien y recuerden: "deben confiar en Harry, el sabrá que hacer"

- Pero nosotros confiamos en él- aseguró Remus.

- Me refieró en el futuro, Remus. Sobre todo a tí, debes confiar en lo que te diga y dejarlo actuar, confía en su juicio- lo miró seriamente por un momento, y luego añadió con una sonrisa-. Al final lo que les dije esta relacionado con lo que ustedes preguntaron y tanto ansían saber.

- Pero no contesta ninguna- dijo Kinsgley.

Dumbledor solo se encogió de hombros y rió-. Ahora, Kinsgley, necesito un favor de tu parte- rebuscó entre los papeles del escritorio y extrajo un pequeño pergamino-. Investiga a estos magos, quiero saber sobre los negocios que tienen dentro del Ministerio.

- De acuerdo- se levantó e inclinó-. Me voy a terminar de "arreglar" unos informes- miró a Remus y le aclaró-. Hubo un foco de magía muy fuerte en una zona enteramente muggle.

- ¿Quién de los nuestros fue?

- Moody y Tonks, quienés más, esos dos son dinamita juntos. Neutralizaron un ataque a un centro comercial.

- Ahhh, están...

- Bien, ambos- y salió sin decir más.

- A ti, debo pedirte que hagas de guardía de Hosmeade- le dijo Albus-, cualquier cosa extraña que veas investigala. Tonks y Bill también lo harán.

- ¿Alguna zona en especial?

- Todas- dijo seriamente-. Están sucediendo cosas fuera de lo común.

- Bien, empezaré ahora mismo.

- No, mañana, hoy descanza un poco- se dieron la mano y Remus se dispuso a salir, pero el director, sin embargo, lo jaló hacia él- ¿Sucede algo con Tonks?- ante la pregunta que menos se espera que le hiciera el viejo mago se quedó estático unos segundos.

Viendo a los ojos azules de su antiguo director supo que éste ya sabía.

- ¿Por qué pregunta? No pasa nada, ¿tendría que pasar algo?

- Muchas cosas tendrían que pasar, Remus, si tu no te cerraras ante la posibilidad.

- No existe ninguna posibilidad- dijo firmemente- ¿Por qué todos insisten?

- Porque queremos verte feliz.

- Pero ninguno de ustedes se imagina, no entienden.

- Tu no entiendes- se levantó y lo acompañó hasta la puerta-. Según tu filosofía nunca tendrías que haber venido a Hogwarts, ni haber tenido amigos, ni siquiera tendrías que formar parte de la Orden- abrió la puerta-. Tonks es una buena mujer que te acepta tal cual eres y se preocupa mucho por ti.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- A venido a mi oficina a preguntar por ti, claro que no directamente, más de lo que Harry a sido castigado por Severus este año- lo empujó fuera de la oficina y cerró la puerta-. Ahora vete y consultalo con la almohada, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer además de lidiar con testarudos hombres lobos.

Y con más miedos y dudas que cuando llegó salió del Castillo.

----------------------------------------------------

Espero que les halla gustado y que no tenga mucho errores de ortografía, por fa dejenme un RR para saber que opinan. Recuerden No maldiciones imperdonables!!!!

El proximo capi lo voy a subir mucho más rápido que este muy probablemente la semana que viene, todo depende de ustedes y sus RR, jejejjeje *estorción*

Besotes enormes para todos


	31. Matar

**Another Side of The Moon**

_by _

**Yan-Yae**

_Matar_

_Disclaimer_: yo me llamo Yael no Joanne... con eso creo que basta y sobra...

_Nota_: este capi también es rarito... no me acuerdo ni como se me ocurrió la idea, jaja... pero aun así es de esos capitulos que _me encantan._

Dario te lo dedico a vos, con todo el corazón...

Nota2: hey amiguis gracias por el comment, jeje, me alegró el día! Espero que este también te guste. Ojalá que te lo pasaras super en tu cumple! Yo también tuve problemas con la pagina, no se que pasaba no podía ni entrar a mi cuenta! Bue espero noticias tuyas prontito, dale?

¡Que disfruten!

--------------------------------------------

Estaba en Hosmeade cuando la vio aparecer.

Un gran terror se apodero de él, Hogwarts estaba siendo atacado.

Salió corriendo hacia el Cabeza de Puerco. Cuando entro Abherfot lo miro sorprendido.

- Atacan Hogwarts- gritó-. Necesito una escoba...

Al instante Abherfot hizo que una de sus escobas se acercara a él, y sin más, Remus, salió volando para el colegio.

Algo muy, muy malo iba a ocurrir... o ya había ocurrido.

Llegó lo antes posible, guiado por las explosiones y gritos, al lugar de la pelea: estaban en la entrada de la torre de Astronomía.

Se había cruzado con un par de alumnos en el camino que lo miraban extrañados.

- ¿Qué hace aquí, profesor Lupin?- le había preguntado uno de ellos.

- Vete a la sala común y no salgas, están atacando el castillo- le contestó sin dejar de correr.

Sin miramientos, empezó a lanzar hechizos a todo mortífago que veía.

De pronto, Malfoy salió de quien sabe donde y subió a la torre. Quiso seguirlo pero cuando intentó hacerlo, una fuerza invisible lo impulso hacia atrás golpeándolo contra una de las paredes.

Escuchó un explosión y al instante se levanto una nube de polvo que lo dejo sin poder ver por unos instantes. Cuando esta se disipó lo primero que vio fue a ese demonio.

El dueño de una de las más terribles de sus pesadillas. Fenrir Grayback.

Estaba allí, a escasos metros de él, mordiendo _algo_.

Los ojos se le abrieron de espanto cuando se dio cuenta de que ese algo era Bill bañado en sangre.

No supo que le paso por la cabeza en ese momento, solo saltó hacia adelante y lo derribó de un golpe. Sin magia. Como se lo había hecho a él de pequeño y como venía soñando hacer desde la última vez que se vieron.

Rodaron por el piso, golpeándose. Lupin lo hacía con odio, el mayor odio que jamás había sentido. No dejaría que lastimara a alguien, tanto como lo había lastimado a él, si podía impedirlo. Rogaba porque Bill estuviera bien...

Quería destruirlo, hacerlo pagar por todo el daño que le había causado, por todo el dolor... por todos lo que sufrían por culpa de ese monstruo lo mismo que él.

Vio como los mortífagos ingresaban en la torre. No debió hacerlo, pues Grayback uso ese momento de descuido y lo golpeo.

- Sigo siendo más rápido que tú, pequeño Lupin- le gritó antes de desaparecer tras la entrada de la torre.

- ¡Demonios!- maldijo Remus.

- ¿Profesor, esta bien?

- ¡Ron! ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Vete!

- No- le sorprendió la determinación del chico, por primera vez lo vio como un adulto y no como solo un niño.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, vio a Snape aparecer del otro lado del pasillo corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo, Severus?- le pregunto Minerva, cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pero este no le contestó, y, sin dejar de correr, subió también a la torre.

No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando Snape volvió a bajar, arrastrando con él a Malfoy, sin detenerse ni un momento.

Segundos después bajaron los mortífagos.

Grayback le regaló una sonrisa socarrona.

Lupin, en ese momento, se sintió dominar por el lobo, no pensaba en nada, ni en el cuerpo sangrando de Bill, ni en el grito de retirada de Snape, ni en Harry (que había pasado corriendo tras ellos). Solo actuaba, atacando, dañando, incluso mordiendo...

Quería su venganza.

Por primera vez, quería venganza.

Por primera vez, se sintió bien al liberar la furia del lobo dentro de él.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió ganas de _matar_.

-------------------------------------------------

Este capi es bastante oscuro, o yo lo sentí así al menos. Me gusta el resultado...

Todavía no se que voy a escribir después de este capi, lo que tengo escrito es de mucho más adelante (es sobre la batalla final) y no quiero publicarlo todavía, quiero escribir varias cosas antes de saltar al punto que tengo escrito... Así que cualquier sugerencia diganmela en un RR... tengo ideas pero no me moletaría si me quieren dar algún tema para escribir así que si tienen ganas que escriba sobre alguna situación en especial, ya sea que este o no en los libros, me gustaría que me la dijeran.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Dejenme RR para saber si siguen ahí, por fa!! (cara de gato con botas!!!)

Besotes para tods y, como siempre, gracias por leer!


	32. Malas Noticias

**Another Side of The Moon**

__

by

**Yan-Yae**

__

Malas Noticias

__

Discleimer: Potter no es mío... y si lo fuera lo cambiaría por Ron o Sev.... *babas*

Nota: hay un par de párrafos extraído del libro 5.

Nota2

: VOLVÍ!!!!! no saben lo que me costó este capi, ya lo tenía medio escrito pero me di cuenta de que un par de cosas no concordaban bien con la línea de los libros y tuve que re escribirlo.

Va dedicado a Dari y SchwarzesZone. Los quiero!!!!

------------------------------------------------------

- Ven, Ron, ayúdame con Bill- el tono cereo de la piel del chico me indicó que entendía la gravedad de las heridas de su hermano.

- ¿Él...

- No lo sé. Por ahora mantenle limpias las heridas.

- ¿Cómo?- había un matiz de histeria en la pregunta.

- Usa _aguamenti- _conjuré una camilla e hice levitar a Bill sobre ella_._

Tonks se estaba encargando del inconsciente Neville y McGonagall del mortífago muerto y del resto de los destrozos.

- ¿Preparado, Ron?- asintió- ¡Vamos!- comenzamos una frenética carrera a la enfermería, Ginny corría delante nuestro.

Una vez que llegamos Poppy se encargó de todo, tan preocupada que ni se molestó en echarnos. De vez en cuando pedía ayuda en algo y volvía a sumirse en su trabajo.

En algún momento llegó Tonks ayudando a Neville a caminar y lo recostó en una camilla.

Al poco tiempo McGonagall, Luna y Hermione entraron.

- Supusimos que estarían aquí- dijo Luna.

- ¿Qué le sucedió?- apenas pudo musitar Hermione, tenía la vista clavada en Ron, sin embargo quien contestó fue Ginny.

- Greyback.

- ¡No!- exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- le reprochó Ron de pronto-. Tenías que vigilar a Snape y después él aparece y tu no, pense...- ella lo miró conmovida y lo interrumpió.

- Estabamos vigilando cuando llegó el profesor Flitwick a buscarlo, después salió Snape y nos vió allí, dijo que Flitwick se había desmayado, que nos quedáramos con el- se miraron unos instantes, evaluandose..

- Voy a buscar a Harry- dijo Ginny de pronto.

- Traigalo aquí, Stra. Weasley, quiero saber todo lo sucedido antes de que llegue Scrimgeour.

Ella asintió y salió rapidamente luego de mirar aprensivamente a su hermano tendido en la camilla.

Luego de unos minutos de pesado silencio, McGonagall, que estaba absorta mirando por la ventana, murmuró contrariada- ¿Dónde esta?- para después salir al trote por la puerta.

- No puedo hacer más- exclamó de pronto la enfermera-, la recuperación, a partir de ahora, depende de solo él.

- ¿Se convertirá en hombre lobo?- preguntó Ron. Poppy me miró a mi-. No lo creo, no estaba transformado, pero en cuanto a las cicatrices- negué con la cabeza-. No sé qué consecuencias provocará esto, lo siento.

- Nada de lo que hice quitó las marcas- se lamentó Pomfrey-. No hay magia que lo haga.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron Harry y Ginny.

Me levanté de un salto, pero Hermione llegó antes y ya lo estaba abrazando.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?

- Sí, estoy bien ¿Bill?- no le contesté, me quedé mirando su expresión, Lily me había mirado igual cuando me confesó que Sirius sospechaba que el traidor era yo, algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

Escuche a Ron dejar inconclusa una frase y su mirada me buscó.

- No, no creo que Bill se convierta en un hombre lobo propiamente dicho pero esas heridas están malditas podría desarrollar algunos rasgos lobunos- me quedé mirando a Bill pensativo, cuando escuche a Ginny decir que Dumbledore estaba muerto- ¡No!- grité sin darme cuenta y miré a Harry esperando que me dijera que no era cierto, que Ginny estaba equivocada, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedó callado sin saber que decir.

Me dejé caer en una silla y me tapé la cara, una angustia atroz me había embargado de pronto y la realidad me golpeó como un tren.

Dumbledore había muerto y... no había más. Qué se suponía que pasaría ahora, que tenía que hacer.

Habiamos perdido a nuestro guía, a la persona que nos daba la esperanza, que nos daba siempre una palabra de aliento. Lo único que nos hacía sentir que la balanza entre ellos y nosotros estaba equilibrada, ahora estaba peligrosamente a favor de nuestros enemigos.

Lo indicó que supe fue que debía sobrevivir y ayudar a que sobrevivieran todos los posibles.

No debía bajar los brazos, iba a luchar lo mejor posible y daría la vida si fuese necesario, como había Dumbledore.

De lejos, como si fuera un eco, se escuchaba la triste canción del Fénix.

-------------------------------------------------------------

¿Triste? ¿Raro? el final me gustó, jeje...

Espero saber que piensan, sí? voy bien o me tengo que retirar y colgar el cartel FIN????

Bueno, no los/las aburro más.

BESOS SLYTHERIANOS!!


End file.
